Eternal feeling
by Lilika Yanagisawa
Summary: ss ambientada en la epoca de Candy Candy (creó que siglo 18 ó 19) leanla please! Capitulo 10 Arriba! por fin! he vuelto! U
1. Un buen susto y una gran sorpresa

Nota inicial: Nihao!! Este es un viejo fanfic (por así decirlo) pues lo escribí hace tiempo y lo tenía sin terminar, archivado en mi p.c. en una carpeta a la que llamo fics inconclusos es la carpeta que uso para guardar archivos de fics que por ahí se me ocurren escribir pero luego no me viene digamos la inspiración como para seguirlo y quedan archivados   
Algo que quiero aclararles antes de que empiecen a leer es que este fic es que: ** Esta ambientado en la época de Candy Candy (creo que es el siglo 18 ó 19 tal vez, gomen ne si no es así) y también algunos aspectos de la historia lo tomaré para mi fic pero serán muy pocos.  
** En esta historia nadie tiene poderes mágicos  
** También les diré que los personajes de Card Captor Sakura no me pertenecen en lo absoluto y son idea y creación de Clamp Studio, lo que si habrá unos cuanto personajes inventados por mi por favor no los usen sin mi permiso.  
** Para cualquier comentario, o lo que fuere (menos virus por favor ^_^U) mis mail son : lilika@universoccs.zzn.com y lilikayanagisawa@hotmail.com   
Aclarado todo asunto los dejo con el fic  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Eternal feelings ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
capitulo 1: un buen susto, y una gran sorpresa   
  
-cuidado Shoung, frena!!!!!!! -grito una señora de avanzada edad al ver una niña que se les había cruzado de repente y miraba horrorizada como el auto se le venia encima  
el chofer alcanzo a frenar con las justas pero a perecer la niña se llevo un buen susto pues se desmayo en cuando el auto freno a centímetros de ella  
-esta bien mi señora -dijo el chofer volteando a ver a su ama  
-si Shoung yo estoy bien pero vaya susto le hemos dado a esa pobre niña vayamos a ver como esta no vaya ser que la hayas rosado ó algo así con el auto  
-si señora -dijo el chofer vajandose tomaron a la niña y se fueron nuevamente entraron a una enorme mansión muy lujosa y con varios sirviente además del chofer estaba el mayordomo, ocho mucamas, el jardinero y tres cocineras  
-que le cambien la ropa y la acuesten en una de las habitaciones para huéspedes  
-si señora -dijo una mucama y se retiro con el chofer que llevaba a la niña en brazos  
-disculpe mi curiosidad se que no es asunto mío pero me podría decir quien es la niña? -pregunto el mayordomo  
-es una niña que se nos cruzo en el camino hacia aquí , Shoung tuvo que frenar de golpe y con el susto la pobresita se desmayo   
-ya veo, será una niña de la calle por como esta  
-no eso es solo por la caída ella estaba muy limpia cuando se nos apareció de repente pero de todas formas creo que viene de una familia muy humilde  
-se equivoca mi señora -se escucho la voz de la mucama -mire esto lo encontré en el bolsillo del vestido de la chica  
lo que la sirvienta le entrego a la señora era un pañuelo blanco con una flores rosadas bordadas y también tenía las iniciales en rosa S K, y también junto al pañuelo le entrego un papel que decía  
"hogar para huefanos Flor de Cerezo" también estaba la dirección  
-ya veo pobresita es huefana, con razón vestía de esa manera, su ropa estaba muy limpia pero se notaba muy humilde, me pregunto que haría en la calle esta niña con lo mucho que nieva, bueno digo niña pero creo que es más grande que lo que parece -dijo la anciana  
-usted lo cree señora?, a mi me parece que más de 11 ó 12 años no debe tener -dijo la mucama  
-pues yo insisto que debe tener por lo menos 14 años no lo parece pero los debe tener  
-tengo 15 señora -se escucho una dulce y suavesita voz a lo que todos voltearon y vieron a la niña   
-15? Vaya eres más grande aún de lo que yo creía -sonrió- dime ya te sientes mejor, no diste un buen susto cuando te apareciste así de la nada   
-lo siento, quería llegar cuanto antes a mi hogar, y no me di cuenta, lo siento mucho y le agradezco que me haya ayudado -dijo la muchacha  
-de mada querida, mi nombre es Xiun, Li Xiun y tu como te llamas?  
-Sakura Kinomoto, señora  
-que lindo nombre en ese caso este pañuelo tiene tus iniciales bordadas, quien te las bordó esta muy bonito  
-la Hermana Ayumi del hogar donde vivo -murmuro con un poco de vergüenza  
-debe ser un persona muy buena, pues están muy bonitas bordadas y con mucho cariño  
-así es señora, la hermana Ayumi es una monja muy bondadosa y me ha cuidado desde que tengo memoria, pues me encontraron en la puerta del hogar un día como este con una nota que tenía mi nombre -murmuro  
-ya veo -dijo la anciana- dime no quieres darte un baño y comer algo caliente, por hoy quédate aquí, haré que llamen al hogar y avisen que estarás aquí si?  
-esta bien gracias -sonrió ella  
-de nada -la anciana se dirige a una de las mucamas - Min la acompañas a bañarse y la viste con algo bonito para que baje a cenar  
-si señora, sígame señorita -le dijo a Sakura  
-si claro -dijo ella  
ambas se fueron por un pasillo  
-mi nombre es Min Okayama, tu te llamas Sakura no es así?  
-si Sakura Kinomoto  
-sabes una cosa me da gusto que la señora te haya pedido que hoy te quedes aquí pues eres joven como yo y así tengo alguien con quien platicar yo tengo 18 años, y soy la única tan joven esta mansión todas los demás son más grandes y a veces me siento un poco aburrida de no tener alguien de mi edad para conversar   
-yo tambien me alegro -sonrió Sakura- no sabia que solo tu eras de esa edad  
-así es después las otras criadas tienes entre 22 y 30 años más ó menos y lo mismo con las cocineras, bueno una de ellas incluso es aún más grande y los mayordomos y el jardinero son personas bastante mayores  
-si ya los vi, dime la señora vive sola?  
-si su marido murió hace tiempo, y su único hijo se caso y formo su familia, aunque murió también poco después de que naciera su ultimo hijo por lo que ninguno de sus familiares vive con ella, pero la vienen a visitar y ella también va a verlos, los familiares más cercanos que son la familia de su hijo viven en esta misma ciudad -dijo la mucama abriendo una puerta -pasa   
-gracias -dijo Sakura  
-mira haya esta el baño -dijo señalando un lugar- si necesitas ayuda me avisas, yo me quedaré pues luego te ayudare a vestirte  
-no te molestes puedo sola -sonrió  
-es ya lo se, pero una dama jamas se viste sola   
-yo no creo que lo sea, no vengo de ninguna familia como esta , más bien ni siquiera tengo familia -suspiro  
-eso no importa no dejas de ser una dama, y las damas no deben vestirse solas -sonrió- asi que ve a bañarte que yo preparare tu ropa  
-gracias -dijo entrando al baño  
-por nada -dijo la criada  
Sakura entro al baño y se quedo mirando detenidamente todo era muy lindo en esa casa, se sentía afortunada de estar allí aunque fuera por una noche solamente  
Se empezó a desvestir para bañarse   
Mientras tanto la criada estaba acomodando en la cama la ropa para Sakura sin duda era muy hermosa y costosa pues aunque la anciana vivía sola tenía ropa de sus nietas, por lo que había muchos vestidos que ella usaban cuando se quedaban allí y hasta había ropa sin estrenar, y precisamente era una de esas la que usaría Sakura  
Sakura salió del baño y la criada le dijo  
-ven a vestirte , ó te enfermaras, aquí esta la ropa que te pondrás   
-esa? -pregunto Sakura   
-no te gusta? Puedo elegir otra   
-no es eso al contrario me gusta mucho, solo que nunca había usado un vestido tan lujoso no se si debería usarlo  
-porque no si la señora me pidió que te ayudara a vestirte para la cena, vamos estoy segura que te veras muy bien   
-si tu lo dices -murmuro Sakura mientras la mucama la ayudaba a vestirse   
el vestido que la mucama le estaba ayudando a ponerse era muy bonito de color rosa claro con detalles en rosa más oscuro y blanco, era largo pero no demasiado quedaba a unos 5 ó 7 centímetros por arriba del tobillo de mangas largas era apretado del codo y luego de ensanchaba las mangas terminando en una delicado bordado en toda la orilla de las mangas el cuello era blanco hacia unos picos adelante y atrás (N de L: no se si me explico muy bien con lo del cuello, pero en el opening de Candy Candy, la protagonista usa un vestido con ese tipo de cuello) el vestido es algo ajustado hasta la cintura la falda no es muy acampanada, si no que era más bien con bastante caída y vuelo.  
Al terminar de vestirla le pidió que se sentara en la silla que estaba junto a un mueble que tenía una gran espejo además había una cinta rosada y un cepillo sobre el mueble la mucama empezó a cepillar el largo, sedoso y castaño cabello de Sakura para atárselo a media cola haciendo un moño con la rosada cinta  
-listo, quedaste muy bonita, te dije que te quedaría muy bien, si eres muy linda  
-muchas gracias -murmuro con algo de vergüenza   
-por nada pero ahora vamos con la señora -dijo la mucama  
-si claro -sonrió   
para ir allí habían subido dos pisos así que los bajar0on para dirigirse a la sala donde cenaría   
-pero que bonita estas -dijo la señora- que lindo te queda el color rosa  
-gracias, a decir verdad este es mi color favorito  
-me alegro querida, te ves divina -sonrió  
-muchas gracias señora usted ha sido muy amable conmigo, en verdad se lo agradezco -dicho la muchacha de ojos verdes  
-no hay de que querida, es lo menos que podía hacer después del susto que te di  
-oh pero si eso fue mi culpa por cruzarme en la calle  
-a pesar de ello, te di un gran susto, no podía dejarte ahí tirada en el suelo cuando te desmayaste -se sonrió otra vez - cenamos si?  
-si -contesto la chica  
la cena transcurrió muy tranquila la señora le dijo a Sakura que una de las criadas había llamado al hogar y contado lo ocurrido, Sakura se sintió más tranquila por eso pero luego hubo algo que la inquieto, la señora no le quitaba la vista de encima no por un segundo, por que la miraba tanto pensaba ella, no quería parecer grosera pero la curiosidad la mataba por lo que pregunto a la señora  
-sucede algo señora porque me mira de esa manera? -pregunto la chica  
-solo pensaba, Sakura, solo pensaba, dime una cosa, te gusta estar aquí?  
-si, mucho señora, es muy lindo este lugar como también la ropa, nunca me había vestido así y me siento muy feliz de usarla aunque fuera solo por esta vez  
-me alegra mucho que me digas eso, dime no te gustaría quedarte aquí a vivir? -pregunto la anciana  
-que? -pregunto sorprendida   
-si, sabes le comente algo por teléfono a una de las hermanas que trabaja en el hogar que vivies no pude hablar con la hermana Ayumi porque estaba ocupada, pero hable con una llamada Taeko  
-con la hermana superiora -dijo Sakura  
-así es y ella me dijo que mañana quería que yo fuera para platicar sobre este asunto pero no puedo ir si tu no quieres por eso te lo estoy preguntando ahora, te gustaría vivir conmigo aquí?  
-porque quiere adoptarme? Yo ya estoy grande para ello no cree  
-o pues mejor yo ya no estoy para cuidar bebes ó niños pequeños, sabes? Yo tengo 6 nietos, 1 varón y 5 mujeres de la cuales 4 son mayores, 3 están casadas y 1 comprometida, la ultima y más jovenecita tiene tu edad igual que el varón, te preguntaras porque te cuento esto pues lo que quiero explicarte es que todos de una u otra forma están ocupados y cada vez tienes menos tiempo para una vieja como yo, por eso te pregunte si quería vivir conmigo, estoy segura que nos llevaremos muy bien, me has agradado mucho, era un niña divina y bondadosa, y me gustaría mucho si aceptaras quedarte a vivir aquí  
-me encantaría pero...   
-pero que querida, que sucede no quieres? -pregunto la anciana   
-es que no quisiera dejar de ver a mis amigos del hogar y...  
-y quien dijo que no dejare que los veas, ellos pueden venir cuando quieran y tu pueden ir también ,pero como se te ocurrió que no dejaría que los vieras si son tus amigos y las personas que te han cuidado -sonrió  
-de verdad me dejará que los vea -dijo Sakura emocionada   
-por supuesto, porque pensabas que no?  
-es que mi mejor amiga del hogar, fue adoptada por una familia muy adinerada cuando tenía 10 años y desde entonces no supe más de ella, pues su madre no quiere que nadie sepa que mi amiga es de un hogar para niños huérfanos  
-pero que tontería de esa señora el prohibirle eso, yo nunca lo haría créeme, y bien te quedarás conmigo entonces?  
-si me gustaría mucho -dijo Sakura sonriendo   
-no sabes lo feliz que me hace escuchar eso, mañana iremos al hogar para hablar sobre tu adopción si?   
-si señora   
-o por favor llámame abuela, ninguna de mis nietas me llama señora y tu no serás la primera -rió la anciana   
-esta bien abuela -sonrió Sakura  
1 semana después.......  
  
-aquí tiene su té señora -dijo el mayordomo   
-gracias Sney -dijo la anciana señora   
-que lee señora? -pregunto  
-los datos que me enviaron de Sakura recién ayer termino toda la documentación y tramites de la adopción de Sakura y esta mañana me llegó esto, bueno algunas cosas ya las sabía, aquí dices su nombre, su fecha de nacimiento: 1 de abril al parecer es hija única su madre se llamaba Nadeshico murió al dar a luz a Sakura y su padre Fuyitaka, no saben bien pero suponen que murió también, pues no hallaron ni rastros de el nunca  
-es por eso que ella no tiene recuerdos de ningún familiar -dijo el mayordomo  
-así es desde que tenía meses de vida que vivió en el hogar así que ella no tiene idea de quien fue su familia ni nada de eso  
-me llamaste abuela? -de escucho la voz de Sakura  
-si querida quería decirte que hoy tenemos visitas la esposa de mi hijo y sus hijos vienen a visitarnos y a conocerte así que ve rápido a cambiarte, porque no te pones el vestido que te compre los otros día que se te ve tan lindo si, no tardes que están por llegar -dijo la señora  
-si claro -dijo Sakura y se dirigió hacia su habitación  
-Min, ve a ayudar a Sakura a vestirse  
-si señora -dijo la criada que había pasado a ser la doncella personal de Sakura desde que vivía allí  
-Sney por favor prepara la sala para invitados si?   
-por supuesto señora -respondió- quiere que sirva el té  
-claro Sbey y también algo dulce para tomar con el té si? vamos ve que están por llegar   
-si señora   
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
-señorita que se pondrá hoy?  
-el vestido blanco con detalles rosas que me regalos la abuela hace poco   
-oh si, ese le queda hermoso -dijo la mucama mientras lo buscaba en el enorme  
guardarropa  
-Min no me trates de usted si?  
-no pudo dejar de hacer eso señorita, ahora usted es la nieta de mi señora y además soy su doncella personal, mi trabajo es servirle en todo momento   
-lo se pero no tienes porque ser tan formal -dijo ella mientras Min la ayudaba a vestirse  
-si tengo que serlo señorita -dijo ella- ahora déjeme peinarla no puede perder tiempo pues ya llegan los invitados   
el vestido que llevaba Sakura era por demás bonito era todo blanco de mangas anchas y como casi todos sus vestido era mas bien ajustado hasta la cintura y luego tenía bastante caída y vuelo era de cuello algo redondeado y llevaba una cinta de seda por todo el contorno haciendo un moño en la parte delantera color rosa muy suave la parte de la falda tenía algunas flores bordadas en una rosa muy suvecito y delicado, llevaba un collar con una dije que llevaba sus iniciales, era una dije con una forma muy curiosa pues tenía la forma de una Sakura (flor de cerezo) que su abuela había mandado a hacer especialmente para ella claro que en vez de SK las iniciales eran LS pues ahora se apellidaba Li como su abuela. la criada termino de peinarla haciéndole dos moños a los costados con dos cintas algo finas y de un rosa muy suave  
-listo señorita, sería mejor que bajara puede ya deben haber llegado   
-si, gracias Min -sonrió ella  
-por nada señorita estoy para servirle -dijo la mucama  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
-disculpa la demora abuela -dijo Sakura  
-no importa querida acaban de llegar, te los presentare -dijo la señora   
Sakura se acerco a ella y vio el grupo de personas una mujer mayor de cabello oscuro y penado bien alto, cuatro mujeres de cabello castaño que debía ser sus hijas, una muchacha de cabello oscuro peinada con dos rodetes y por ultimo un muchacho de cabello alborotado y castaño de facciones hermosas y de gesto más bien serio, Sakura no puedo evitar que le diera mucha vergüenza el verlo y aparto la mirada enseguida  
-bueno -empezó la mujer- ella es Yelan, la esposa de mi hijo como te había contado  
-mucho gusto -dijo Sakura haciendo una reverencia  
-el gusto es mio -dijo la mujer seriamente  
-sus hijas Shiefa, Fanren, Fuutie y Feimei sus esposo no pudieron venir ni tampoco el prometido de Feimei pero ya los conocerás luego  
-encantada -dijo Sakura  
-un gusto conocerte -dijo Shiefa - que hermosa eres -dijo y las otras 3 asintieron mientras Sakura se avergonzaba por el cumplido   
-y su hijo Syaoran, el es el que te dije que tenía tu edad al igual que Meiling ella es sobrina de Yelan  
-un placer conocerlos -dijo Sakura   
-lo mismo digo -dijo Mei  
Syaoran se levanto de su asiento y le tomo la mano para darle un beso   
-el placer es mío -sonrió encantadoramente como muy pocas veces los hacía, Sakura no se animó ni a mirarlo pues estaba segura que si lo hacía se pondría totalmente colorada y no sabría que hacer, el se sentó nuevamente y Sakura también  
-esto fue bastante inesperado, por espero que podamos llevarnos bien y que te acostumbre a vivir con Xiun, por lo que ella me a contado se llevan muy bien  
-así es señora y espero poder llevarme bien con todos y poder conocer bien a todo los miembros de la familia -sonrió Sakura con exquisita cortesía  
-Syaoran -llamo la abuela a lo que el muchacho tu que apartar sus ojos de la hermosa visión que tenía enfrente de el para prestarle atención a la anciana  
-si abuela? -dijo el   
-querido por que no salen al jardín con Sakura y charlan un poco y se conocen mejor si? Tu también Mei   
-prefiero terminar mi té si no les molesta -dijo Mei  
-claro que no, estaremos afuera -dijo el chico- vamos? -pregunto a Sakura sonriendo nuevamente   
-si vamos -ambos se marcharon   
-parece que a Syaoran le agrada -sonrió la anciana  
-por que lo dices -pregunto Yelan  
-evoco una hermosa sonrisa cuando la miro en ambas ocasiones y bien sabemos que el sonríe contadas veces  
-tal vez, pero hablando seriamente, cual fue el motivo de que la adoptaras  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
-no pense que tuviera 15 creí que era bastante menor que yo -sonrió   
-todos lo que me ven los piensan -sonrió también desviando la miraba- pero no me trates de usted ni me digas señorita me da vergüenza y ya bastante que todos en esta casa me llamen así  
-lo siento no quise avergonzarte puedo llamarte Sakura entonces?   
-si -murmuro  
-llamame Syaoran en ese caso si?  
Ella solo asintió con la cabeza  
-la verdad es que la abuela aunque dijo que teníamos la misma edad yo ya cumplí los 16  
-si? cuando...cuando es tu cumpleaños? -pregunto tímidamente  
-el 13 de Julio -sonrió- y el tuyo?   
-el 1 de abril -dijo   
-entonces solo te llevo unos meses   
-unos cuantos diría yo -sonrió apartando la mirada  
-no tanto solo 9 -se sonrió  
-si así es -dijo ella  
-que lindo collar tienes, la abuela te lo regalo?  
-si ella me lo regalo hace unos días   
-te queda muy bonito -dijo el  
-gracias -dijo ella muy avergonzada no pudo esconder esta vez el rubor y apareció ligeramente en sus mejillas, Syaoran s sonrió al notarlo, ciertamente le había fascinado esa chica, no había conocido alguien más hermoso en toda su vida y no quería despegarse de ella ni por un segundo, parecía que frecuentaría la casa de su abuela más de la cuanta con tal de ver a su ahora hermosa prima....  
  
continuará................ 


	2. Todo es color de rosa?

Capitulo 2 : Todo es color de rosa?  
  
-buenos días -se escucho la voz de la muchacha de 15 años   
-buenos días querida dormiste bien?  
-si, muy bien abuela muchas gracias -sonrió Sakura mientras desayunaba  
-dime que te parecieron tus nuevos familiares -sonrió  
-muy buenas personas, me agradaron mucho -sonrió   
-me alegro, y que te pareció mi nieto, verdad que es un muchacho precioso -dijo la señora sonriendo  
Sakura se sonrojo mucho pero luego le contesto  
-es muy amable y educado, me agrado mucho también  
-y tu a el le has encantado estoy segura pues el no es de las personas que sonríen con frecuencia es más creo que con una mano me sobraría para contar las veces que sonríe en todo el año -rió- pero a ti te sonrió varias veces en unos cuantos minutos eso quiere decir que le has agradado mucho  
-si tu lo dices -murmuro aún sonrojada- pero a mi no me pareció una persona tan seria   
-pero lo es, es muy serio, callado y un poco frío en su forma de ser, aunque contigo es distinto porque les has caído más que bien  
-si bueno, tal vez así sea, pero es muy gentil -sonrió con vergüenza- el me dijo que ya había cumplido los 16 y era mayor que yo solo en 9 meses   
-tiene razón pero es que ya estoy vieja y la memoria me falla -rió ella, y Sakura también rió un poco   
-le escuche decir que vendría hoy, irán al algún lado o solo vendrá de visita   
-de visita creo, no se solo me dijo que vendría -dijo Sakura   
-bueno, hoy vendrá una amiga mía a tomar el te por la tarde así que sería bueno que salieras con tu primo o que al menos se quedaran en el jardín a conversar así están mas tranquilos si?  
-bueno -contesto Sakura  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
-aaaahhhhh.....-suspiro el muchacho mirando por el ventanal de su habitación- tengo ganas de verla, pero le dije que iría a la tarde -penso ahogando un suspiro- que ganas tengo de verla, no pense que esto me pasará, estar suspirando por una chica, pero es que ella no es como cualquiera que conozco que están enamoradas de mi casi todas ó todas por cierto, ella no muestra ese tipo de interés, al contrario le da terrible vergüenza solo que la mire, que encantadora se veía -estaba muy inmerso en sus pensamiento y no escuchaba que alguien tocaba la puerta, la escucho a la tercer vez que toco  
-pase -dijo con desgano salió de la ventana y se acerco a la puerta   
-joven Li el almuerzo esta servido -dijo una de las criadas de la casa  
-si, esta bien -dijo saliendo de su habitación se dirigió a la sala donde almorzaban, su madre, su prima y su hermana ya se encontraban en la mesa, el almuerzo transcurrió en total silencio hasta que Feimei lo rompió  
-que linda es Sakura, es una chica muy dulce y educada  
-si -dijo Yelán- solo espero que se habitúe a esta vida   
-que quieres decir -dijo Syaoran con su acostumbrada seriedad  
-esta acostumbrada a su humilde vida de clase baja, y creo que le costará mucho habituarse   
-no lo creo, ella tiene mucha más clase y es más fina y educada que muchas que conozco -repuso serio el joven  
-si tu lo dices -dijo la señora- creo que ella te ha agradado más de lo que imaginaba  
-a que te refieres? -pregunto el  
-solo que es extraño que te expreses así de una personas que acabas de conocer, sobre todo porque no eres de esas personas a las que le agrandan apenas la conoces -repuso Yelan con calma y seriedad  
-ella me agrada mucho, pues no es como las demás personas que he conocido., las cuales son muy falsas casi siempre, con permiso -dijo el levantándose  
-Syaoran -dijo Meiling- hoy saldré con mis amigos, porque no le avisas a tu amigo y van con nosotros quieres?  
-lo siento pero hoy no iré a casa de Hiragisawa, estaré en casa de la abuela le dije que iría a la tarde -respondió y se fue  
Meilng solo suspiro, de seguro su primos solo iba a casa de la abuela para ver a su nueva prima por decirlo de alguna manera, no es que Sakura le desagradara pero le daba mucha bronca que Syaoran fuera tan atento con alguien que acababa de conocer y fuera tan cortante con ella que la conocía desde niños  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
-y Sakura, Min? -pregunto la anciana   
-ahora baja señora, la estaba ayudando a cambiarse, y me dijo que ya bajaría -dijo la criada  
-esta bien, gracias puedes retirarte ya   
-compermiso -dijo la mucama y se fue  
-tendrán que esperar unos minutos para conocerla Juliette -repuso Xiun  
-no hay problema Xiun, si de todos modos yo vine a charlar contigo, verdad querido? -la elegante dama inglesa  
-claro abuela esperaremos no hay problema -sonrió el muchacho que la acompañaba tendría alrededor de 16 años, llevaba gafas tenía los ojos azul oscuro y el cabellos entre azul y negro, de mirada misteriosa y de facciones muy bonitas  
-me llamaste abuela -se escucho la dulce vocesita de Sakura   
-claro querida quiero que conozca a una amiga mía, se llama Juliette Hiragisawa y su nieto Eriol  
-encantada de conocerlos -sonrió Sakura  
-el gusto en mío querida, que hermosa y educada eres -sonrió la señora  
-muchas gracias -dijo Sakura  
Eriol se paro y al igual que había hecho Syaoran el día anterior le beso la mano  
-ciertamente lo dicho por mi abuela le es poco para describirla señorita Li, pues es muy hermosa  
-muchas gracias -sonrió sonrojada  
-lastima que mi nieto ya haya puesto sus ojos en ella -rió la anciana   
-abuela, que cosas dices -dijo totalmente colorada, mientras Eriol sonrió enigmáticamente pensando en que eso seria interesante   
-como te decia Sakura, Juliette es inglesa y la conocí allí pero ahora esta viviendo una temporada aquí pues tiene familiares como su nieto  
-ya veo, de un principio me pareció extranjera -respondio Sakura  
-si -dijo la abuela del muchacho- porque?  
-tiene un asento extranjero, y además sus modales y esas cosas son diferentes - respondió sonriendo  
-ya veo -sonrió la anciana inglesa  
una mucama entro y les sirvió té a todos   
-señora, el joven Li acaba de llegar  
-que bueno que venga aquí -dijo Xiun  
-si señora con su permiso me retiro -dijo la mucama momento después apareció Syaoran vestía de pantalón oscuro, camisa blanca, corbata que hacía juego con el pantalón y un suéter azulino  
-buenas tardes abuela, señora Hiragisawa -dijo el   
-buenas tardes Sakura -sonrió con ternura mirándola   
-hola Syaoran -murmuro sonrojada- buenas tardes  
-hiragisawa, me pregunto que haces aquí? -le dijo  
-verás Li iba a ir a tu casa, pero cuando te llame para avisarte, una de las criadas me dijo que te estabas bañando y que luego irías a la casa de tu abuela y como mi abuela vendría aquí pues vine yo también -dijo el joven de cabello azulado   
-entiendo -dijo el   
-porque no van al jardín de invierno* , (N de L: este asterisco es para que lean la explicación al final de este capitulo) y conversan, porque afuera hace mucho frío creo yo   
-si abuela -dijo Sakura, los tres fueron rumbo al mencionado lugar  
-espero no haber llegado tarde -dijo Syaoran  
-no, para nada Syaoran, además no dijiste a que hora vendrías -dijo ella  
-que bueno -sonrió el mientras Sakura se ruborizaba  
-no sabía que el era el amigo del que me habías contado -miro a Eriol y después a Syaoran  
-si nos conocemos desde creo los 6 años, verdad? -dijo Li  
-así es ya son 10 años, mucho tiempo ciertamente -sonrió- por cierto hoy acabo de conocer una expresión desconocida para mi en tu rostro -rió divertido  
-a que te refieres? -le miro serio pues, pues de seguro era una más de sus pesadas bromas  
-la sonrisa -rió de nuevo- ciertamente un ogro sonríe más que tu  
-muy gracioso Hiragisawa porque tienes que ser tan insoportable todos los días -dijo sarcásticamente  
-solo una pequeña broma te enojas por todo , tendría que ser más amable, como tu linda prima -sonríe y Sakura se pone colorada  
-gracias -sonríe Sakura  
-de nada, vaya primo te que ha tocado, es de lo más serio y no aguanta ni una broma   
-porque tu bromas son muy pesadas, eres un insoportable mujeriego, que gusta siempre divertirse a costa de los demás -murmuro con enfado  
-no me digas esa cosas ó tu primita pensara que soy un pervertido -rió- me gustan mucho la mujeres pero no soy un mujeriego, además mira quien habla, a medio colegio se le cae la baba por ti, todas o casi todas se mueren solo por una mirada tuya  
-callate la boca quieres, sabes que me incomoda de sobre manera que hables de ello -suspiro- y si eres un mujeriego, no puedes salir con una chica por más de 2 meses porque ya has visto a otra que te interesa  
-no es cierto, que cosas me dice tu primo -le mira a Sakura quien solo sonríe  
-siempre pelean así? -pregunto Sakura  
-casi siempre porque Li es muy amargado -ríe  
-claro, porque tu eres tan simpático -dijo Syaoran con sarcasmo y Sakura vuelve a reírse  
-disculpe, joven Hiragisawa, su abuela solicita su presencia en la sala donde se encuentra -dijo una criada acercándose  
-esta bien gracias -dijo el- me esperan un momento?  
-claro -dijo Sakura  
-esta bien -dijo Li  
Eriol se fue y ambos se quedaron callados tomando el té que la criada les había traído hace un momento  
-hoy te ves muy bonita -murmuró Syaoran  
-gra...gracias -dijo Sakura ruborizándose  
-de nada, bueno ayer también lucias muy bien, será que a mi me gusta el color verde que me gusta más lo que traes hoy, que lo que vestías ayer, pero creo que a ti te gusta más el rosa verdad?  
-si, y el blanco también  
-ambos son lindos colores para una chica, aunque el verde te queda bonito pues tu ojos son de ese color no crees  
-si, la abuela me dijo eso cuando me lo compró  
-ya veo -murmuro el tomando té nuevamente- oye era cierto lo que me dijiste ayer?  
-que cosa? -pregunta ella  
-me preguntaste que si cuando visitarás el hogar el fin de semana te quería acompañar   
-claro, pero no me dijiste ayer que si  
-lo se pero me quedo la duda si te refería a esta vez ú otra que fueras a vistarlos  
-ya veo, pero todas la veces que vaya me gustaría que me acompañaras -murmuro ella  
-me encantará acompañarte -sonrió el y Sakura se ruborizaba aún más pero sonreía   
-hoy hace frío pero tal vez sería bueno que saliéramos, no crees, te gustaría ir a algún lado  
-si claro -dijo ella- pero a donde iremos  
-no lo se cuando venga Hiragisawa le preguntaremos  
-preguntarme que? -se escucho la voz de Eriol  
-vamos a salir pero no sabemos donde, te iba a preguntar si se te ocurría algún lugar ya que no hace falta que pregunte si quieres ir porque se que te gusta mucho salir -dijo Li  
-asi es amigo y la verdad no se me ocurre un lugar pero ya veremos no crees ahora vamos que si nos se nos va a pasar todo el día y no habremos salido a ningún lado -dijo el joven sonriendo   
-tiens razón -dijo Sakura  
lo tres se dirigieron a la sala donde estaban las dos señoras  
-abuela vamos a salir -dijo Sakura  
-a donde querida -dijo la anciana  
-no lo sabemos aún pero veremos -dijo la muchacha  
-bueno en ese caso diviértanse que no se les haga muy tarde, y abríguense bien   
-lo haremos abuela -dijo Syaoran  
nuevamente y después de abrigarse bien pues hacía frío salieron en el carruaje de Eriol   
-porque no caminamos un poco, hace frío pero es muy lindo caminar en invierno además no nieva  
-si me parece bien -dijo Sakura- y tu Syaoran que dices?  
-a mi me da igual, estará bien lo que sea -sonrió y Sakura aparto un poco la mirada sonrojándose ligera pero notoriamente, el carruaje se detuvo en pleno centro comercial que estaba decorado con cintas navideñas pues ya estaban a 15 de diciembre, los tres bajaron y caminaron por la calles bastante concurridas por la fecha que era  
-miren ese no es Hiragisawa? -pregunto un muchacho que iba por la vereda de enfrente y además iban un poco más atrás con varios muchachos y chicas  
-si además esta con el primo de Meiling -dijo una de ellas y todas se quedaron embobadas mirándolos  
-quien es la chica que los acompaña, Meiling? -pregunto una chica mirando despectivamente a Sakura pues Syaoran sonreía con facilidad cada vez que la miraba a Sakura  
-es mi prima -respondió Meiling  
-prima?, como es eso Meiling yo soy tu prima y me conozco a todos miembros de nuestra familia y ella no es de ellos, nunca la había visto  
-es que ella es adoptada, vive con la abuela Xiun, se llama Sakura, Li Sakura  
-tienes el apellido Li! -exclamo ya que aunque ella era de esa familia pero como era su madre el que lo llevaba al casarse, había pasado a tener el apellido Chang -una adoptada tiene más clase que yo, esto es el colmo lo único que me faltaba que una cualquiera que fue adoptaba por la abuela tenga más jerarquía que yo  
-que no te escuche decir eso Syaoran -dijo Mei  
-porque? -dijo la consternada muchacha  
-Syaoran quieres mucho a Sakura, y precisamente hoy no quiso venir porque iría a casa de la abuela a verla  
-pero que mal gusto tiene, al interesarse por una cualquiera -rió sarcásticamente  
-yo no diría eso, esa chica esta preciosa -dijo uno de los muchacho  
-si que lo esta, y mucho -dijo otro  
-a ustedes se les cae la baba por cualquier chica -repuso Yumi que así es como se llamaba la chica que había estado hablando hasta ahora  
-pues yo creo que más bien estas celosa -dijo una de las chicas que había estado callada hasta el momento   
-que dijiste, Kisaki? -exclamo Yumi mirándola de mala manera  
-nada importante -dijo bajando la mirada  
-si como no -rspondio irónicamente....  
CONTINUARA.........  
  
Notas: Nihao! Bueno hasta aquí tenía escrito desde hace bastante tiempo, a decir verdad los últimos 8 ó 10 renglones los escribí ahora pues este capitulo lo tenía sin terminar , veré cuando puedo empezar a escribir el próximo capitulo, aunque ya termine por este año con mis clases de Inglés tengo unas cuantas cosas que hacer y que escribir, además de que se acercan las fiestas de fin de año por lo que espero que lo pasen todos muy bien.  
Jardín de invierno* : es porque no se como lo llamarán en otros lugares, yo lo conozco como jardín de invierno, invernal, a veces forma parte de la casa y a veces esta aparte pero es una jardín totalmente cubierto (me refiero a paredes y techo, transparente casi siempre) que a veces hay solo plantas y flores y a veces hay césped y canteros con flores, también figuras hechas con arbustos además de juegos de jardín (sillas y mesa)  
  
Otra cosa que quería explicarles era que el personaje de Yumi Chang, vendría a ser Elisa de Candy Candy que para los que no conoces esa serie ó no lo recuerdan Elisa siempre es muy mala con Candy porque dice que es inferior a ella, y Kisaki vendría a ser Paty que es muy timida y bastante callada  
Bueno eso es todo por ahora, espero poder agregar más capítulos pronto, saludos a todos   
Sayonara, Lilika Yanagisawa  
  
Pd: mis mail son lilika@universoccs.zzn.com y lilikayanagisawa@hotmail.com 


	3. No todo siempre sale como uno lo espera

Capitulo 3: No siempre todo sale como uno lo espera  
  
-Hasta mañana Hiragisawa, nos vemos -dijo Syaoran  
-si gracias por traerme espero verte nuevamente -sonrió Sakura  
-por supuesto me encantara verla nuevamente señorita Li, - sonrió con picardía - siempre y cuando tu primo no se enoje claro esta  
-Hiragisawa!! No empieces con tus tonterías -grito el muchacho enfadándose  
-bueno solo una broma no te enojes, hasta mañana -dijo el subió a su elegante carruaje y se marcho de la mansión  
-ay...que muchacho siempre me hace enojar -murmuro Syaoran  
Sakura solo sonrió algo sonrojada  
-pero es muy amable igual que tu  
-gracias, tu también lo eres, como también muy encantadora  
-gracias -murmuro nerviosa y ruborizada -sera mejor que entramos a la casa no crees?  
-entra tu, ya es hora de que me vaya -sonrió  
-no quieres pasar un momento? -pregunto sin poder mirarlo  
-puedo?  
-claro, es decir es tu abuela también, no me lo tienes que preguntar siquiera  
-bueno gracias -dijo el, Syaoran dejo que ella pasará primero y el la siguió   
-buenas tardes señorita, señorito Li -dijo Sumire, una de las criadas de la casa   
-buenas tardes -sonrió Sakura   
-buenas tardes -dijo el muchacho- y la abuela esta en la casa?  
-si señorito Li regreso de sus compras hace 1 hora más ó menos  
-esta bien -respondió el muchacho   
-señorita Li, buenas tardes, tiene que quitarse el abrigo, permítame -dijo Min para luego hacer una leve reverencia  
-buenas tardes señorito Li -dijo haciendo la misma reverencia   
-buenas tardes -dijo el  
-me esperas un momento -dijo Sakura  
-claro, yo estaré en la sala, con la abuela -sonrió el  
-esta bien -dijo ella bajando la mirada ruborizándose se dirigió a su habitación con la criada  
mientras que Syaoran buscaba a su abuela, estaba en la sala precisamente  
-buenas tardes, abuela  
-buenas tardes, mi lindo nieto, como les fue? Donde esta Sakura?  
-nos fue bien abuela, Sakura fue a quitarse el abrigo y no me llames así  
-por que no si eres hermoso -sonrió la anciana señora- igual que Sakura verdad  
-abuela -murmuro el sonrojándose  
-que? -pregunto la señora  
-deja de decir esas cosas   
-porque? Porque tengo razón en que Sakura es linda ó porque te da vergüenza que te diga que tu lo eres  
-eso no importa, solo deja de decir esas cosas -dijo suspirando  
-ay querido eres muy serio y vergonzoso   
-disculpa la demora -se escucho la voz de Sakura  
-no te preocupes, esta bien -sonrió el   
-bueno, y díganme de que hablaban? -pregunto ella  
-le preguntaba a Syaoran como les había ido   
-a ya veo, todo esta decorado muy lindo, y las calles están muy concurridas  
-pues claro, si estamos cerca de Navidad, hoy es ya 15 de Diciembre   
-si lo se -dijo Sakura- oye abuela hay algo que me intriga  
-que cosa?  
-si la familia Li es tan grande porque solo me presentaste con la de Syaoran  
-yo también quería preguntarte eso? -dijo el muchacho   
-es la más cercana a mi y quiero que los demás familiares te conozcan en Navidad me pareció más apropiado, no lo creen?  
-supongo que si -respondió Syaoran  
-para mi también -sonrió Sakura  
una criada llegó a servirles té a los tres  
-oye -murmuro Sakura- quienes eran las personas que Hiragisawa saludo hoy, pude ver a Meiling, pero los demás quienes eran?  
-los amigos/as de Meiling y también estaba otra prima  
-como se llama?  
-Yumi Chang, pero será mejor que te mantengas alejada de ella, no es lo que yo diría amable, es muy presuntuosa y presumida y bastante falsa, no es precisamente la clase de persona que te recomendaría como amiga   
-debo suponer que no te agrada en lo más mínimo esa chica -sonrió Sakura  
-para nada, ojalá todas fueran tan agradables como tu -dijo el mientras Sakura se sonrojaba, la mucama se retiro y Sakura sin saber que hacer tomo la taza y tomo un sorbo de té  
-querido, le dijiste a tu madre, que llegarías tarde -pregunto Xiun  
-le dije que estaría en tu casa abuela, pero no a que hora regresaba  
-deberías habérselo dicho, no vaya ser que Yelan te rete por llegar tarde   
-no te preocupes por eso abuela todo esta bien  
-esta bien, si tu lo dices  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
-Meiling, donde esta mi hijo?   
-supongo que en casa de la abuela Xiun, hoy los vi caminando con su amigo Hiragisawa y con Sakura  
-ya veo, espero no llegué tarde no me dio tiempo ni de decirle que hoy teníamos visitas   
-ya vendrás tía, ya vendrá -respondió Meiling  
se escuchan golpes en la puerta  
-pase -dijo Yelán  
-mi señora, el señor y la señora Shirei han llegado la esperan en la sala de invitados, uno de los mayordomos, whon me pidió que le avisara  
-esta bien, atiendan a mi visitas que yo ya voy para allá, puedes retirarte  
-si señora con su permiso -la mucama se retiro de esa sala  
-espero que tu primo llegue pronto, ó me enojaré mucho con el -suspira  
-quieres que mande a buscarlo a casa de la abuela? -pregunto  
-no déjalo tal vez ya esta en camino y será al vicio irlo a buscar   
-esta bien -dijo la muchacha   
momento después Yelán se dirigió hacia la sala donde se encontraban sus invitados  
-buenas noches, me alegra que hayan podido venir -dijo Yelan para luego saludar a ambos   
-al contrario Yelan gracias por invitarnos, supongo que recuerdas mis hijos, Katherine y Daí  
-por supuesto que los recuerdo, bueno a Katherine hacía mucho que no la veía, creo que desde que me dijiste que estaba en ese internado que la había visto pero a Dai si pues estudia con mi hijo  
-si tienes razón, bueno a Katherine la saque del internado porque ella decía que se sentía un poco sola y ciertamente no deseo que esas cosas interfieran con su desarrollo por lo que en próximo año empezará en la misma escuela que Dai  
-será lo mejor, es una muy buena escuela  
-ya lo creo -dijo la mujer   
la señora que estaba hablando con Yelán, era por supuesto una dama de la alta sociedad, su esposo era dueño de muchas tierra y era un hombre de negocios, mientras que ella venia de una familia en la que era dueño de muchos empresas y lugares importante, desde bancos hasta tiendas de ropa fina, aunque no eran de mayor posición que los Li, pero eran una de las familias que más se lo acercaban   
sus hijos tenían 15 la muchacha la cual era de cabello rubio claro y ojos de un profundo color azulados de modales calmados y finos, y 16 el varón el cual tenia el cabellos más bien oscuro como el de su padre pero los ojos eran iguales a los de su hermana, era muy amable y de modales exquisitos pero con muchos más roce social que su callada hermana  
-por cierto donde esta tu hijo? -pregunto la señora  
-el... el esta en casa de mi suegra, debería haber llegado pero tu conoces a Xiun  
-por supuesto que si, y hablando de ella hace años que no la veo, ciertamente me olvide de pedirte que quería que ella viniera hace tanto que no platico con ella casi 2 años   
-si quieres puedo mandar a buscarla estoy segura que a ella también le dará gusto verte  
-si no te molesta te lo agradeceré -dijo la señora  
-oh claro que no -dijo Yelan y llamó a una sirvienta  
-me llamó señora, en que puedo servirle  
-si, quiero que un carruaje vaya a casa de Xiun en este mismo momento dile que vengan a cenar aquí  
-a todos? -pregunta   
-por supuesto que a todos, a la abuela, Syaoran esta con ella, tu sabes, no me hagas perder el tiempo!!! Y ve a hacer lo que te dije  
-si señora, discúlpeme con su permiso -dijo un poco asustada y se fue  
la mucama llego a la cocina donde solía estar la mayoría de la servidumbre  
-la señora Li quiere que un carruaje vaya a buscar a la anciana Li y a su hijo y a la señorita Li -le dijo al mayordomo  
-esta bien, ahora le diré a uno de los choferes -dijo el mayordomo yéndose  
-para que querrá que venga la anciana Li -pregunto la cocinera   
-creo que la señora Shirei quería platicar con ella o algo así  
-oh ya veo, en ese caso ustedes conocerán a la señorita Li Sakura, ojalá yo pudiera salir de esta condenada cocina y verla por lo que me dijeron, que escucharon decir a la señorita Feimei, la señorita Li Sakura es muy hermosa  
-si yo también lo escuche, yo fui una de las que sirvió el desayuno ayer y dijo que era hermosa y dulce y el señorito Li dijo que era una dama fina y delicada   
-ah como quisiera verla -dijo la cocinera  
-tal ves puedas hacerlo ya se nos ocurrirá algo para que la puedas ver -dijo otra mucama  
-ay si por favor que me muero de curiosidad -murmuro la cocinera  
-oigan, oigan déjense de chusmerios, vamos, Kamome sigue cocinando, la señora se enojará si se retrasa la cena, y tu Ayame, ve a decirle a la señora que la señora Li Xiun, y el señorito y la señorita Li ya llegaron  
-si ay voy -dijo la mucama y se dirigió a la sala donde ella se encontraban  
-pase -dijo Yelan  
-señora el mayordomo me mando a decirle que la señora ha llegado  
-ah bueno, que vengan aquí, vamos tráelos  
-si señora con su permiso -dijo la criada y salió, momentos después volvió a golpear la puerta y a entrar, la abuela, Syaoran y Sakurs  
-con su permiso me retiro  
-ven a servirles té -dijo Yelan  
-si ahora lo traigo señora, con su permiso me retiro  
-pero si eres tu Annie Shirei cuanto tiempo sin verte, como has estado? -se acerco a saludar - un gusto volver a verlo señor Shirei, niños -sonrió ella  
-buenas noches -dijeron ambos   
-el gusto es mío señora -dijo el señor  
-he estado muy bien Xiun, y tu?   
-también, mejor que muy bien  
-si porque? -pregunto la señora y luego miro a Syaoran -buenas noches, justo hace unos momentos preguntaba por ti  
-buenas noches señor y señora Shirei -dijo el muchacho respetuosamente -buenas noches -saludo ala chica y el muchacho los cuales hicieron lo mismo   
-quien es esa señorita tan linda que te acompaña Xiun?  
-es por eso que te digo que estoy mejor que bien, ella es mi nueva nieta por decirlo de una sencilla manera la adopte hace poco y vive conmigo, verdad que divina -dijo sonriendo mientras Sakura se sonrojaba -porque no te presentas querida  
-soy Li Sakura, un placer conocerlos -dijo haciendo una leve reverencia  
-el plcer es todo mío, y dime cuantos años tienes? -pregunto curiosa la señora viendo la delgada y delicada figura de la muchacha de ojos verdes  
-15 señora, tengo 15 años -respondio  
-vaya tienes la misma edad que mi hija -sonrió- ella es mi hija Katherine de 15 años y mi hijo Dai de 16 años  
-mucho gusto -dijo Sakura  
-el gusto es mio -dijo Dai   
-es un placer conocerte -murmuro Katherine  
-queridos por no van a charlar juntos, así se conocen mejor, además Sakura Katherine es un poco nueva en esta ciudad igual que tu, pues antes estaba en un internado en otra ciudad vamos vayan  
-si abuela -dijo Sakura, los cuatro salieron de la sala  
-asistirás a la misma escuela que Syaoran y tu hermano verdad?  
-así es -dijo la chica- me alegra que al menos conozco a alguien que ira allí también, los cambios me cuestan  
-a mi también, espero que seamos buenas amigas  
-yo también eres muy simpática  
-gracias tu también -sonrió Sakura  
-tu prima es hermosa Li -dijo Dai que iba un poco más atrás junto con Syaoran  
-no empieces como Hiragisawa, que ya bastante me hizo enojar hoy  
-bueno, solo fue comentario, no pude evitarlo, no me va a decir que te pone celoso de todos lo que la miren  
-callate ya quieres? -suspiro   
-eres demasiado serio -dijo el muchacho  
-hola Li hasta que llegas -se escucho una femenina voz que el ciertamente no deseaba escuchar  
-hola Chang -dijo secamente  
-ah pero porque tan serio si....-corto la frase al verla a Sakura- ah viniste con esa  
-mucho gusto -dijo Sakura -soy....  
-no hace falta que lo digas, eres esa que adopto la abuela, te llamas Sakura verdad? -dijo despectivamente- la abuela ciertamente debe sentirse muy sola para adoptar a una cualquiera de vaya saber donde, no tiene vergüenza la abuela en estropear el apellido Li de esa forma, porque como dice el dicho aunque la mona se vista de seda, mona se queda, bueno es una señora muy grande es natural que ya no distinga a una dama fina y con clase, de un pobretona ordinaria, y descarada que se piensa que vistiéndose bien ya es una dama  
Sakura ya no pudo más y salió del lugar ya no aguantaba más por le decía esas cosas tan feas, que le había hecho para que la maltratara de esa manera   
-Sakura! -dijo Li y luego volteo para Yumi - te prohibo que le faltes el respeto a Sakura y le llega a pasar algo te las va ver conmigo, me oyes -dijo el amenazadoramente haciendo que la chica se pusiera blanca como un papel, dio la vuelta y se fue a buscar a Sakura  
"diablos -penso- y yo que creía que podría estar más tiempo con ella al venir aquí -suspiro- en fin creo que no siempre todo sale como uno lo espera"....  
  
continuara..........  
  
Notas: Nihao! A todos espero que les haya gustado este nuevo capitulo, el cual dedicare a Xia y a Sayo que me escribieron para felicitarme por este fic en especial, bueno en realidad todos los capítulos los dedico a los que se toman la molestia de escribirme y de leerlos por supuesto.  
  
  
Y DEJENME UN REVIEW ONEGAI QUE ES MUY IMPORTANTE PARA MI  
Nos vemos,   
Sayonara, Lilika Yanagisawa  
  
  
Pd: lilika@universoccs.zzn.com, lilikayanagisawa@hotmail.com 


	4. un hermoso día en la colina de los cerez...

Capitulo 4: Un hermoso día en la colina de los cerezos  
  
La mañana era encantadora aunque fría nevaba suavemente desde muy temprano y podía verse un ambiente muy navideño y hermoso en todos lados, una monja de avanzada edad se acercaba al comedor donde muchos niños y niñas tomaban su desayuno  
-buenos días -dice la monja  
-buenos días hermana Taeko -dicen todos   
-miren lo que traigo aquí -dice mostrando un sobre rosado  
-una carta de Sakura!! -gritan todos   
-así es, Meg me haces el favor de leerla si? -le dice a una muchacha de 14 años aproximadamente  
-claro -la niña toma la carta la abre y se dispone a leerla  
  
Hnas. Taeko, Ayumi y niños/as:   
Es verdaderamente una alegría poder escribirles estas líneas, como esta todos por allá? yo estoy de maravilla mi abuela Xiun es encantadora y me cuidad mucho siempre me hace muchos regalos y se preocupa por mi en todo momento, según lo que ella me a dicho la familia Li es por demás enorme, yo solo conozco a la esposa de su hijo (el cual falleció hace tiempo)y a sus hijos, la abuela tiene 5 nietas y un nieto de mi edad, ellos son sus parientes más cercanos y son los únicos que conozco por ahora, en Navidad conoceré a los demás.  
Este fin de semana iré a visitarlos junto con mi primo tal vez, estoy muy ansiosa de verlos a todos.  
Quisiera que me dijeran, cuando vaya puede ser, cual es el apellido de la familia que adopto a Tomoyo, porque conocí a una amiga de mi abuela y a su nieto que es muy amigo de mi primo y su apellido me resulta conocido.  
Bueno creo que por ahora eso es todo, ya platicaremos cuando vaya para allá, muchos besos y saludos a todos  
Los quiero mucho, Li Sakura  
  
-que bien Sakura vendrá a vernos!! -exclamaron los niños  
-pero hay algo que no entiendo muy bien -dijo una niña  
-que cosa no entiendes Hibari -pregunto la monja  
-por que puso al final de la carta Li Sakura, acaso ese es su apellido ahora que vive con esa señora?  
-así es, todos cambiaran de apellidos cuando sean adoptados pues deben llevar el apellido de sus nuevos padres -sonrió la monja  
-ya veo -dijo la niña entendiendo   
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
días después.......  
  
-buenos días -dice el muchacho  
-buenos días querido, que te trae tan temprano por aquí? -pregunto la anciana  
-acaso Sakura no te dijo que vendría a esta hora?  
-si tienes razón pero es que como le digo a tu prima, ya estoy vieja y la memoria me falla -rió   
el muchacho solo suspiro y dijo  
-hoy iríamos al hogar de donde es Sakura  
-si me lo había dicho ya y que bueno que la acompaña así no va sola  
-no tienes que preocupes yo la cuidare -dijo el  
-si precisamente de eso estoy muy tranquila no dudo que la cuidarás muy bien, con lo mucho que la quieres -sonrió  
-abuela! -casi grito el  
-que querido?, no te enojes me vas a decir que no la aprecias mucho, si se la pasan hablando todo el día   
-en eso tienes razón, pero tu hablabas de otra cosa hace unos instantes  
-acaso dije algo así   
-no empieces abuela -murmuro sonrojándose  
-y porque te has sonrojado entonces -dijo ella sonriendo  
-a mi no me pasan esas cosas -dijo el mirando el suelo  
-que cosas? -pregunto Sakura entrando a la sala, mientras Syaoran se sonrojaba y la abuela reía  
-callate abuela -murmuró enfadado- no es nada Sakura solo locuras de la abuela, buenos días  
-buenos días -dijo ella sonrojándose por la sonrisa de el -nos vamos  
-claro -sonrió el- pero no seria mejor que vaya tu doncella, digo nos quedaremos hasta mañana por la tarde   
-tu crees?   
-creo que el tiene razón querida, no sabía que se quedarían a dormir, no puedes ir sin ella -dijo la anciana señora- Min, ven acá por favor  
-en que le puedo servir señora? -dijo la criada   
-escuchame bien acompañaras a Sakura, junto con las criadas que llevan sus pertenencias, pero tu te quedarás con ella hasta mañana que vuelve me entiendes  
-si señora -dijo ella  
-bueno ahora ve a buscar el abrigo de Sakura que hace bastante frío   
-como usted diga, sígame señorita Li  
-hasta luego abuela -dijo Sakura  
-hasta mañana -dijo Li  
-adíos, que les vaya bien, Sakura dale mis saludos a las hermanas Ayumi y Taeko espero algún día poder ir a visitarlas  
-se lo diré abuela, nos vemos -dijo Sakura ambos salieron de la sala y después de abrigarse salieron en un carruaje, y otro más atrás iban las criadas y sus pertenencias  
-oye -dijo Sakura  
-si?  
-gracias por lo de los otros días  
-no tienes por que agradecérmelo, ya te lo dicho además Chang fue muy grosera contigo, de más grosera y muy hipócrita por cierto   
-si lo se, pero además gracias por ser tan amable conmigo, me sentí muy bien cuando me dijiste que estabas muy preocupada por mi, pues nunca nadie se había portado así conmigo excepto los del hogar   
-no fue nada, además te aprecio mucho, y no me hubiera gustado que algo te pasara  
Sakura se ruborizó ligeramente recordando los sucesos de ese día  
  
-------------------------Flasback----------------------------  
Chang había corrido a la sala donde la señora Li se encontraba con sus invitados sollozando falsamente y diciendo  
-señora Li, Syaoran fue muy grosero conmigo y me dijo cosas horribles no se por que yo no le hice nada  
-como?, no puede ser si Syaoran siempre es muy educado  
-me reto sin razón y me grito también -dijo fingiendo tristeza  
-lo único que te faltaba -dijo Syaoran entrando a la sala con su frío y serio gesto   
-que es lo que faltaba querido? -pregunto la anciana Xiun  
-la hipocresía de Chang, no tienes cara para venir a decir esas cosas, después de lo que le dijiste a Sakura y la abuela  
-que es lo que dijo? Syaoran porque la acusas de esa manera -dijo Yelan  
-yo no dije nada -dijo haciéndose la inocente  
-nada -se escucho la voz de Dai Shirei- te parece nada insultar a esa chica a tu abuela y encima empujar a mi hermana  
-es verdad eso Yumi -dijo Yelán mirándola seria pero serenamente  
-bueno es que yo.... -dijo la chica que sin saber porque se estaba quedando sin habla sobre todo al ver que todos la miraban fijamente  
-tu que? -dijo el enojado Syaoran- acaso ahora vas a decir no recuerdas haber hecho eso si quieres te refresco la memoria, por empezar cuando Sakura amablemente te saludo, tu dijiste que no lo hiciera que ya sabías que ella era "esa" que había adoptado la abuela de vaya saber donde, después dijiste que la abuela era una desvergonzada por según tu manchar nuestro apellido adoptando a alguien como Sakura, y después la volviste a insultar a Sakura diciendo que no era para nada una dama si no una pobretona de la calle y también dijiste que la abuela no sabe distinguir lo que es verdaderamente una dama porque ya esta vieja, vaya dama que eres, la verdad nunca vi una "dama" tan grosera para hablar y conportarse -dijo molesto   
-y como si eso no hubiera sido suficiente cuando Li te dijo que te prohibía insultar a Sakura y se fue, empujaste a mi hermana que se encontraba en la puesta y saliste furiosa, creo que Li tiene razón en decirte hipócrita pues lo eres bastante para venir a decir esas cosas   
-Yumi, porque has dicho esas cosas querida, que es lo que te pasa? -pregunto la señora Xiun   
la señora Yelan hizo sonar la campanilla y llegó enseguida un mayordomo  
-Thian tráeme papel y pluma necesito escribir una nota y también que uno de los choferes este preparado para llevar a Yumi  
-si señora -dijo el mayordomo   
-ah y también un sobre y el sello casi lo olvido  
-como usted diga -dijo el mayordomo yéndose   
Syaoran salió de la sala en silencio, estaba más que enojado, pero al menos su madre se había dado cuanta de lo mal que se había portado Chang con la abuela y Sakura y hablando de ella aún no había aparecido y Syaoran empezaba a preocuparse más de lo que ya estaba, empezó a buscarla por todas las habitaciones y salas de la mansión sin encontrar ni rastros de ella, solo le quedaba el ala de la servidumbre y la cocina, fue primero a la habitaciones y reviso cada una de ellas sin encontrarla por lo cual rogó que estuviera en la cocina pues no quería pensar en que podría haber salido de la mansión con lo oscuro que estaba ya, cruzo varios pasillos hasta legar a la cocina y estando cerca ya de allí escucho su voz lo cual lo lleno de tranquilidad y alegría se apresuro en llegar allí donde vio a Sakura sentada en una de la sillas de allí viviendo té, sus enrojesidos ojos denotaban que había estado llorando aunque ya estaba más tranquila  
-Sakura! - exclamo Syaoran entrando a la cocina mientras ella solo levanto la mirada -estaba tan preocupado por ti, te busque por toda la casa  
-lo siento -murmuró ella  
-no te disculpes, fue mi culpa debí haberte dicho quien era ella -suspiro sentándose a su lado  
-me lo habías dicho ya pero lo olvide soy muy atolondrada  
-no lo eres no digas esas cosas -dijo sonriendo- porque no vamos a la sala la abuela esta preocupada por ti también, vamos  
-pero es que.....  
-Chang ya se fue, no te preocupes -sonrió haciendo que ella se sonrojara ligeramente -aunque antes será mejor que vayas al baño, no querrás que te vean así, tu tal ves no te des cuenta pero tus lindos ojos verdes están muy rojos de tanto llorar, vamos te acompaño -sonrió poniéndose de pie y extendiéndole la mano, ella sonrió sonrojándose y tomando la mano de el también se puso de pie   
------------------------- fin flashback--------------------------------------  
-Sakura -dijo el  
-eh...que pasa Syaoran?  
-eso quisiera saber yo, estas muy distraída sucede algo malo   
-no para nada, solo pensaba, me decías algo?  
-si pero olvídalo, no tiene importancia -sonrió  
-no, si la tiene dime que me decías   
-solo que Hiragisawa me contó que cuando la abuela te presento con el y su abuela te sorprendiste un poco de escuchar su apellido, y me preguntaba por que?  
-solo que me pareció conocido, pero no creo después de todo yo nunca me relacionado con personas de la alta sociedad, aunque tal vez....en aquella carta que me envió mi amiga hace años hay mencionado ese apellido o algo similar  
-amiga, que amiga? -pregunto Syaoran  
-no te lo conté nunca -suspiro y el negó con la cabeza  
-mi mejor amiga del hogar fue adoptada por una familia inglesa muy adinerada, paso cuando tenía 10 años, ella me mando una carta contándome como le iba, la gente que conocía y todo eso, pero la segunda carta solo me dijo que se iría a vivir a Inglaterra y que me escribiría más, pues su madre decía que no quería que nadie se enterara que mi amiga era de un hogar para huérfanos -volvió a suspirar   
-que mujer más tonta -dijo el- que importa de donde sea mientras sea una buena persona no importa de donde es no crees -sonrió  
-supongo que si, pero desde entonces no he vuelto a saber nada de ella, me gustaría saber como esta, si aún vive en Londres ó donde es que vive  
-tal ves puedas ahora, si esa señora no quería que tu amiga tuviera contacto contigo porque eras del hogar, pero ahora que eres parte de mi familia no creo que tenga inconveniente, pues me temo que la mayoría de la alta sociedad se fija más en cuanto dinero tiene que como eres, y nuestra familia es de las más adineradas y prestigiosas  
-supongo que si, pero no recuerdo el apellido de Tomoyo  
-Tomoyo? Así se llama tu amiga, bueno en el hogar las hermanas lo deben saber pues, lo deben tener registrado desde la vez que fueron a adoptarla  
-si, en la ultima carta que les escribí les pedí que cuando fuera, me dijeras el apellido de ella  
-ya veo -dijo el guardando silencio y mirando por la ventana "Tomoyo? No es así como se llama la hermana de Hiragisawa, o tal vez lo recuerdo mal" -pensó  
-no sabes si falta mucho para llegar? -le pregunto Sakura  
-eh?.....ah no lo se supongo que no, hace un buen rato que viajamos y tu me habías dicho que tardaríamos 2 horas  
-eso me dijo el chofer, pero ya estoy cansada de estar aquí sentada  
-yo también -sonrió- pero no creo que falte mucho   
-eso espero -murmuro bajando la vista con bastante vergüenza   
-sucede algo? -le miro  
-no, nada -dijo ruborizándose- solo algo pensativa, espero estés cómodo allá, es decir estas acostumbrado a tu casa y....  
-no te preocupes por eso, no soy de la personas que le da importancia a esas cosas, la verdad yo espero no ser una molestia les dijiste que yo iba contigo  
-si, le dije aunque no le dije como te llamabas, le dije que iría contigo  
-bueno me quedo más tranquilo -sonrió mientras ella se sonrojaba y miraba por la ventana   
-sabes una cosa   
-um? -ella volteo a mirarle  
-te ves muy dulce cuando te sonrojas -sonrió con vergüenza   
-gra...cias -dijo entrecortado mirando por la ventana  
-por nada, creo que por eso me agradas tanto, eres un persona muy sencilla y tierna, por eso siempre puedo hablar con confianza contigo  
-a mi también me agradas has sido muy amable conmigo, me has ayudado mucho -sonrió con un ligero rubor, que al notarlo el le sonrió con ternura   
pasaron unos 20 ó 30 minutos más cuando sintieron que el carruaje se detuvo  
-llegamos? -se pregunto Syaoran   
-si es allá -dijo señalando la casa se notaba antigua pero bonita, en ese momento igual que todas las casa, estaba lleno de nieve al igual que los arboles y demás plantas   
varios niños y niñas al ver detenerse el carruaje salieron pues estaban seguros que era Sakura, pero se detuvieron cuando vieron bajar del 2do carruaje tres mujeres vestidas de sirvientas, las tres se quedaron quietas como esperando algo al igual que el chofer  
-"no era Sakura quienes serán" -pensaron los niños/as   
pero luego se dieron cuenta que si era Sakura, pues del primer carruaje el chofer abrió la puerta y una aguantada y blanca mano se asomo y Sakura bajo de allí sonriendo como de costumbre   
-si es Sakura!! -gritaron lo niños   
-niños como cuidado por favor -dijo la hermana Ayumi, por lo que los niños se quedaron allí y vieron también a un muchacho bajar del mismo carruaje   
-quien es el?  
-silencio niños, debe ser un pariente suyo, recuerden que en la carta dijo que vendría con su primo tal vez   
-empiecen a bajar nuestras pertenencias, vamos -dijo Syaoran  
-si señorito Li -dijeron las criadas  
los niños miraron a la monja como preguntando si podían acercarse ella asintió y todos corrieron a donde estaba Sakura a saludarla, ella les sonrió y los saludo a todos con gran entusiasmo, luego se dirigió hacia la hermana Ayumi a quien también saludo y luego a la otra monja que salió en cuanto escucho los gritos de los/as niños/as  
-que gusto verlos a todos -sonrió Sakura, pero después recordó a Syaoran y miro hacia atrás viéndolo más atrás que ella - Syaoran ven acá   
-esta bien, que sucede? -pregunto mientras se acercaba y le sonreía provocando la ya conocida expresión en Sakura  
-no te quedes tan atrás además quiero que conozcas a todos -dijo ella y luego volvió su mirada hacia las monjas y niños/as -el es mi primo Li Syaoran que les mencione en la carta  
Syaoran se acerco y les besó la mano a ambas diciendo -es un placer conocerlas  
-el placer es nuestro joven Li, eres muy caballeroso -dijo Taeko educadamente  
-porque no entramos hace bastante frío afuera -dice Ayumi   
-si claro -dijo Sakura, todos entraron a la casa y Min antes que le dijeran nada se acerco a Sakura para quitarle el abrigo la bufanda y los guantes y luego miro a Syaoran para que este le diera el abrigo y las demás cosas  
-ya dejaron todas las cosas en donde corresponde? -pregunto Syaoran a la criada  
-si señorito Li -dijo ella  
-bien dile a los demás que ya pueden irse de seguro la abuela los necesita, solo tu te quedas  
-lo se señorito Li, se los diré de inmediato, con su permiso -dijo inclinándose con respeto  
-Min podrías decirle al chofer que me trajo que venga un momento  
-por supuesto señorita Li, como usted diga con su permiso me retiro -dijo haciendo también un reverencia  
-gracias -dijo Sakura  
la mucama asintió y se fue  
-espero no les moleste que Min se quede es mi doncella y la abuela no quiere que vaya a ningún lado sin ella  
-no hay problema Sakura -sonrió Ayumi, iban a sentarse tomar té cuando la puerta de calle se abrió entrando un muchacho de 16 años aproximadamente de cabello castaño y ojos oscuros   
-vaya vestida así casi pareces una dama Sakura -se sonrió  
-Sotoshi? -pregunto Sakura- que gusto verte  
-yo también -dijo el muchacho  
-que grosero que eres con una dama -se escucho la seria voz de Syaoran  
-eh? -dijo el muchacho recién llegado mirando a Syaoran con cara de poco amigos y pensando en quien diablos era ese  
-ah Satoshi el es mi primo Li Syaoran -dijo Sakura- y Syaoran el es un amigo de la infancia Satoshi Sukahara  
ambos estrecharon sus manos fuertemente disimulando así su disgusto por el otro   
-me llamó usted Señorita Li -dijo el chofer haciendo una reverencia  
-si, podrías llevarle una nota a mi abuela  
-lo que usted diga señorita Li   
-gracias -dijo Sakura, pidió a Min papel y pluma y después de escribir unas cuantas líneas doblo el papel y lo guardo en un sobre pidiendo nuevamente a Min que lo cerrara con el sello de la familia, la criada obedeciendo las ordenes derritió un poco de vela y presiono el sello contra la carta para que este quedase bien marcado, se lo entrego al chofer, este hizo un reverencia deseándoles a ambos buen día y se retiró  
-que era eso? -pregunto Satoshi  
-solo algo que quería decirle a mi abuela -sonrió Sakura  
-no me refiero al sello -respondió el  
-es el sello de la familia Li, el símbolo familiar, yo lo llevo en este anillo -dijo mostrándole la mano derecha en la que llevaba el anillo- creo que Syaoran también no es así  
-claro, pero yo lo llevo en una pulsera -le sonrió por un momento pero luego volvió a su serio gesto- todos lo miembros se la familia Li deben llevarlo siempre es como nuestra identificación podría decirse  
-la familias adineradas son muy complicadas -murmuro Satoshi  
-para lo que no están acostumbradas a ellas tal ves pero yo no le veo lo complicado sinceramente -dijo mirándole seriamente   
-Sakura -interrumpió una niña- verdad que iremos a la colina de los cerezos a jugar   
-di que si -dijo otra niña  
-si vamos Sakura -dijeron varios niños/as  
-vamos niños dejen descansar a Sakura y a su primo, luego irán a donde quieran  
-por mi no hay problema -dijo Syaoran -pero tal vez Sakura tanga que descansar un poco  
-no yo estoy bien Syaoran, niños si quieren podemos ir ahora -sonrió  
-siiiii!!!!!!- gritaron los niños  
-bueno entonces a ponerse los abrigos que esta muy frío afuera -dijo Taeko, por lo que todos los niños corrieron a abrigarse  
Sakura y Syaoran solo fueron a la entrada mientras Min les seguía con los abrigos una vez en la puerta Syaoran tomó sus cosas mientras que Min abrigo a Sakura  
Todos salieron, ciertamente hacia bastante frío pero al menos no nevaba aún y tampoco había viento fuerte  
-este lugar es muy bonito, tiene paisajes muy hermosos -dijo Syaoran- aun en invierno que nada florece  
-verdad que si, me gusta mucho este lugar -dijo Sakura  
-Sakura vamos apúrense -dijo un niño a Sakura, Syaoran y Satoshi que iban un poco más atrás   
-si ya vamos -dijo Sakura con entusiasmo  
-que dulce y amable eres con los niños -le dijo sonriéndole Syaoran  
-gracias es que me gustan mucho -le contesto ella sonrojándose  
-eso se nota -volvió a sonreír y ella a ruborizarse, mientras que Sotoshi miraba a Sakura extrañado de ver esa expresión en el rostro de su amiga  
-sabes que? Katherine me invito a su casa el martes  
-la hermana de Shirei, es una muchacha simpática pero muy tímida verdad, que bueno que te hayas hecho amiga de ella  
-si, es tímida pero muy conversadora, esa noche que me quede a cenar en tu casa junto con la abuela, platique mucho con ella  
-no viven en la misma casa? -pregunto Satoshi  
-no yo vivo solamente con mi abuela y el vive en otra casa con su madre y una de sus hermanas   
-ya veo -dijo el  
-ah casi lo olvido, cuando me digan cual es el apellido de la familia que adopto a Tomoyo, tal ves pueda ponerme en contacto con ella  
-y que te hace pensar que ahora su madre querrá que tu te contactes con Tomoyo -respondió Satoshi  
-pues que ahora que soy de una familia tan ó más adinerada que la que adopto a Tomoyo estoy seguro que no tendrá problema de que me ponga en contacto con ella  
-espero que lo logres y también espero que Tomoyo no se haya vuelto como su madre y el dinero se le haya subido a la cabeza  
-ah Satoshi! Tomoyo no es así ella nunca cambiará estoy segura de eso  
-si tu lo dices -murmuro el  
-claro que si! Por siempre me haces enojar   
-eso quisiera saber yo -murmuro Syaoran- Sakura porque no vas con los niños te esperan -sonrió  
-si -dijo sonriendo y sonrojándose-ustedes también vengan- se alejo un poco de ambos muchachos para ir junto con los niños   
-porque dijiste eso hace un momento? -pregunto Satoshi- antes de hablarle a Sakura  
-a que te refieres -contesto Syaoran  
-solo eso, que cuando Sakura me dijo que porque siempre le hago enojar, tu dijiste eso quisiera saber, que quisiste decir con eso  
-lo que escuchaste, no entiendo por le haces enojar, con lo amable y dulce que es Sakura  
-Syaoran, Satoshi, vengan -dijo Sakura  
-ya voy -le dijo el sonriendo, luego volteo a ver al muchacho seriamente- sinceramente no entiendo tu actitud, Sakura es la muchacha más dulce y amable que he conocido su sencillez y ternura de ser son únicas, es una persona muy agradable por eso no entiendo porque la haces enojar de esa manera -dijo para después irse  
-pues yo dudo que sea eso, creo que más bien es otra cosa -murmuro en voz baja mirando como Sakura se sonrojaba por enésima vez en el rato que llevaban allí por la sonrisa de Syaoran -a mi me parece que el esta interesado en ella de otra forma -se dijo a si mismo y luego también se acerco a los demás para caminar juntos todos  
Ni bien llegaron los niños/as se habían puesto a jugar con la nieve y Sakura no era la excepción ciertamente pues los niños la llevaban de aquí para allá mientras Syaoran solo sonreía de verla, como le encantaba verla jugar con los niños, se veía tan tierna, tan hermosa y tan dulce, el muchacho se ruborizó totalmente ante tal pensamiento, se acerco más al enorme árbol de cerezo y se sentó allí   
-no deberías sentarte en el suelo mojaras tu ropa con la nieve -le dijo Sakura  
-no te preocupes me cambiare cuando llegue -le sonrió con ternura  
-no por favor a ver si te enfermas al menos déjame poner algo para que nos sentemos -tomo de su cartera un paño no muy grande pero cabrían 2 ó 3 personas- siéntate aquí si al menos no te mojaras   
-si me acompañas lo haré   
-esta bien -sonrió sin que sus mejillas se sonrojen ligeramente, con cuiddo se sienta cuidando de que su delicado y fino vestido no se arrugue   
-que linda te veías jugando con los niños se nota que te quieres mucho  
-si -había dicho ella- oye...  
-si? -pregunto el  
-tu crees que la abuela me deje invitarlos a ellos? -pregunto  
-a tu casa y porque se negaría, si ella lo que más quieres es que estés cómoda y que seas feliz pues le agrada mucho tu compañía, y te quiere mucho, bueno quien no te adora ni bien te conoces, debe ser alguien muy malo e insoportable para que no le caigas bien  
-gracias, eres tan gentil, me hace sentir tan bien escucharte pues a veces me siento un poco incomoda aún no me acostumbro a las personas que conforman la alta sociedad   
-lo se por eso siempre converso contigo, sabes? A mi también me incomodan las reuniones muy grandes y esas cosas, las fiestas de sociedad no son de mi agrado precisamente, solo voy por obligación   
-porque si las fiestas son muy lindas bueno eso creo nunca he estado en una pero...  
-y lo son, no es que sean feas es solo que yo me siento incomodo, pero a ti de seguro te encantaran  
-lo crees?   
-claro estoy seguro que si y esto seguro que les agradarás mucho, buena a la mayoría pero siempre hay gente tonta como Chang, por ejemplo su madre que es igual a ella, su padre en cambio es amable pero no esta casi nunca   
-ya veo, pasando a otro tema me podrías decir como es el uniforme que usare en el colegio, la abuela dijo que lo tendría la semana que viene pero no puedo con la curiosidad  
-pues llevaras vestido obviamente es casi todo blanco tiene el borde del vestido y de las mangas azul es de cuello algo alto y creo que en el pecho lleva a moño azul, si creo que es así ah y también lleva una cinta ancha en la cintura blanca con los bordes azules con la que se arma el moño detrás, y si llevas el cabello atado de alguna forma las cintas deben ser azules si ó si   
-que lindo, debe ser muy bonito y tu como vistes? -pregunto  
-yo? Yo de camisa blanca, pantalón y chaleco negro menos la cinta delgada que llevo en el cuello de la camisa que es azul  
-también es muy linda  
-si que se yo creo que si -sonrió el, sonrojando a Sakura  
-cansada tan rápido Sakura -dijo Satoshi- ó es que temes que tu vestido se arruine  
-nada de eso, solo estoy acompañando un momento a Syaoran, porque no te sientas un momento tu también -responde Sakura  
-esta bien -dice el muchacho sentando allí- de que hablaban si es que lo puedo saber?   
-le preguntaba a Syaoran sobre el uniforme que usaré en el colegio   
-colegio? Así que irás a un colegio a cual   
-al mismo que voy yo -respondio Syaoran- el real colegio de San Paulo, bueno aunque obviamente ella estará en la parte de mujeres porque no es un colegio mixto  
-ya veo, me supongo que será de eso colegios para gente adinerada en el que hasta viven -respondio Satoshi  
-no este es uno de los pocos colegios en el que no estas interno, ciertamente no soporto esos colegio no me gustan -dijo el joven Li  
-vaya debes ser el único "niño rico" que no tiene ese tipo de gusto aristocráticos -murmuro Satoshi  
-perdon? -dijo Li  
-nada, no tiene importancia  
-Satoshi....-medio le regaña con la mirada Sakura  
-no lo retes Sakura después de todo yo no soy el único "niño rico" -dijo haciendo énfasis en esa palabra como lo había hecho entes el amigo de Sakura - que no les gustan los colegio internados a Hiragisawa, mi amigo tampoco les gustan pues se negó a asistir a un colegio en Inglaterra y por eso vive aquí y asiste al mismo colegio que yo  
Satoshi no dijo nada solo lo escucho en silencio y cuando iba a decir algo los niños más pequeños se le acercaron  
-Sakura vamos a jugar   
-si claro a eso vinimos verdad, vamos -dijo sonriendo como de costumbre- nos acompañas Syaoran   
-yo? Bueno encantado -sonrió   
-Sakura súbete al árbol como cuando vivías acá  
-si vamos   
-ya no puedo niños, porque este vestido porque es muy largo y además lo arruinaría y no deseo que eso suceda pues me lo regalo mi abuela  
-que lastima -dijo un niño  
-si quieres yo puedo hacerlo -dijo Syaoran  
-tu? Syaoran sabes hacer eso? -pregunto sorprendida la muchacha de ojos verdes  
-te sorprende? cuando era niño me encantaba hacer eso, pero ahora mi madre no quiere que lo haga dice que no es correcto y por eso no te lo conté -contesto sonriendo mientras Sakura se sonrojaba como de costumbre  
-seguro de quieres subirte? -pregunto Satoshi- se arruinara tu ropa  
-muy seguro y se arruina pues comprare otra, esta ropa no me la regalo nadie asi que no importa si se estropea puedo remplazarla  
Satoshi no contesto solo se dispuso a subir al árbol mientras que Syaoran también lo hacia salto y se sujeto de una rama para luego subir sin el menor esfuerzo   
-eres muy bueno, igual que Sakura para subir a los arboles -dijo unos de los niños  
-gracias -dijo seriamente- pero ciertamente no me imagino a una señorita haciendo esas cosas pero no me sorprenderían viniendo de ti primita -le sonrió pero a la ves hizo algo extraño, al dejarse caer de espadas quedando solamente sujeto de las piernas  
-que haces Syaoran!! -exclamo Sakura pensando que se podría caer  
-no te preocupes -sonrió mientras volvía a incorporarse- no me caeré hago eso desde que era pequeño  
-que susto me diste -dijo ella  
el volvió a sonreírle y se bajo de un salto para quedar al lado de ella nuevamente  
-allí viene tu doncella así que la comida debe estar lista, vamos luego podemos volver no crees?  
-si claro -dijo Sakura sonriendo y sonrojándose muy ligeramente cosa que le incomodaba un poco- vamos, luego vendremos ahora es hora de volver a el hogar a almorzar  
-si vamos -dijo un niño   
-ya tengo hambre -dijo otro de ellos  
-yo también y un poco de frío  
todos se fueron juntos pero como siempre los niños iban un poco más adelante y esta vez quien iba con ellos era Syaoran ya que los niños preguntan todo cuanto podían sobre como habían aprendido a hacer esas cosas en los arboles  
-tu actitud con tu primo es rara -le dijo Satoshi a Sakura ambos iban unos pasos más atrás  
-a que te refieres? -pregunto ella  
-simplemente a que te pones muy roja cuando el te habla, mira o sonríe  
-que cosas dices -murmuro avergonzada  
-la verdad no me vas a decir que eso no te pasa, vamos Sakura nos conocemos hace demasiados años como para no darme cuantas de cuando mientes y cuando no   
-no es lo que tu piensas, es solo que el es así solo conmigo soy casi con la única persona que habla, además es muy amable conmigo y siempre va a visitarme es tan atento que no puedo evitar a veces avergonzarme pero no es lo que tu piensas y sobre todo somos primos  
-si pero es solo porque un tonto papel lo dice porque no son parientes verdaderos  
-no pero el es mi primo y lo quiero como lo que es   
-si tu lo dices pero no dejas de serme sospechosa  
-ay Satoshi no me digas esas cosas -murmuro Sakura  
luego se acercaron a los demás ambos y se reunieron con la doncella para luego entra al hogar, Min le quito todo lo que Sakura llevaba de abrigo y también tomo las de Syaoran y se retiro a guardarlas  
-porque ella no se ha ido? -pregunta Satoshi  
-a quien te refieres -dice Sakura  
-a esa chica esta vestida de mucama así que debe ser de la casa que vives ahora porque se quedo aquí  
-esa muchacha se llama Min -dice la hermana Ayumi- y es la doncella de Sakura ella no puede ir sin ella a ningún lado  
-porque? -pregunto  
-sino como me visto? -le respondió Sakura  
-sola, digo no ya estas un poco grande no entiendo eso de que alguien tiene que vestirla  
-una dama, fina y con clase nunca se viste sola, no es apropiado para eso esta su doncella -dice Syaoran seriamente- su trabajo es ocuparse de ella ya sea vistiéndola, peinándola ó lo que fuere  
-por eso diré que las familias ricas son extrañas y haces cosas muy raras  
-no le veo lo raro, en que alguien la ayude a vestirse o que las criadas se encarguen de los quehaceres o que el mayordomo atienda la puerta, sinceramente no le veo lo extraño -dijo serio  
-tu no se lo veras yo si -repuso el muchacho el habiente empezaba a tornarse algo tenso por lo que Sakura cambió el tema  
-Satoshi te quedarás a dormir? -pregunto   
-no, dormiré en mi casa es más ya debo irme pues mi padre me había pedido que le ayudara a cortar leña, luego vendré -se puso de pie todos lo saludaron y el a ella, se fue bien abrigándose nuevamente  
-pense que vivía aquí tu amigo -comento Syaoran  
-no el fue adoptado por un señor muy amable que tiene una gran estancia que esta nada lejos de aquí   
-ya veo -sonrió- oye siento mucho lo de recién no quise ser grosero con el, ni incomodarte pero es que no me gusta la forma en la que dice las cosas parece que no le agrado mucho   
-no que dices -murmuro- tu no hiciste nada, el fue el que no ha dejado de decirte cosas, pero ya se le pasará   
-esta bien no te preocupes, no me importa como me trate la verdad pero lo que no me gusta que sea tan grosero contigo que eres tan dulce y amable  
Sakura se puso muy avergonzada por los comentarios y sonrisas de Syaoran con quien estaba hablando mientras la doncella de ella y la hermana Ayumi servían el almuerzo.....  
  
Continuara.........   
  
notas: Nihao! a todos espero les este gustando la historia, es la 2da historia alterna que escribo, aunque esta se parece más al universo alternativo ya que no tiene nada que ver con la historia real de ccs, ciertamente me esta gustando mucho como esta quedando aunque aún le falta mucho, espero que les guste y nos vemos la proxima.  
Matta ne, Lilika Yanagisawa   
pd: para cualquier comentario ya saben donde encontrarme 


	5. Amor imposible

Capitulo 5: Amor imposible  
  
-ya es tarde sería mejor que te fueras antes de que anochezca aún más   
Satoshi -dijo Ayumi  
-no se preocupe hna. Ayumi, mi padre vendrá por mi en cualquier momento -contesta Satoshi  
-es tarde, deberías ir a dormir Sakura -le dijo el joven Li- Mi.........-antes de terminar la frase para llamar a la doncella de Sakura, esta le dice  
-no tengo sueño Syaoran, esta bien luego iré a dormir  
-no es bueno para la salud -murmuro Syaoran  
-cuando se vaya Satoshi me iré a dormir no te preocupes -sonrió ella con ternura  
-como quieras solo no te desveles demasiado ó la abuela me retara por no cuidarte -contesto el sonriendo  
el típico halo rosa apareció en las mejilla de Sakura  
-por cierto aún no les has preguntado lo de tu amiga -dijo Li  
-cierto, Hnas Ayumi, Taeko podrían decirme el apellido de la familia que adopto a Tomoyo  
-Claro -dijo Taeko- la familia que la adopto se apellida Hiragisawa son una familia Inglesa   
-lo sabía -dijo el joven de castaños cabellos mirando a Sakura- me pareció conocido el nombre de tu amiga cuando me lo contaste Sakura   
-de que hablan? -Pregunta Satoshi   
-Syaoran tiene un amigo de la infancia llamado Eriol Hiragisawa -dijo la muchacha  
-ella es hermana de Hiragisawa -dijo Li- me ha comentado muchas veces sobre su hermana y la verdad es que me había olvidado que se llamaba así  
-si te pones en contacto con ella, luego nos cuentas como esta y le mandas saludos de nuestras parte -dijo Ayumi sonriendo  
-lo hare, claro -respondió Sakura- tengo que preguntarle primero a Hiragisawa donde vive Tomoyo para poder escribirle  
-claro, cuando volvamos podemos ir a verlo y le preguntas eso -contesto Li sonriendo   
-entonces puedo estar tranquila de que ella esta muy bien de seguro -sonrió y sonrojo Sakura  
-por supuesto que esta bien, vive con sus padre si mal no recuerdo ya que Hiragisawa vive aquí solo con su prima y su abuela, creo que tu amiga estudia en un internado y sale cada 5to domingo, y bueno para fechas especiales como la de ahora igual que casi todo colegio interno, no tienes que preocuparte por nada Hiragisawa será un terrible mujeriego y fanfarrón pero con su hermana se porta muy bien -dijo el   
-no le digas asi -sonrió Sakura  
-tu no lo conoces bien, es así aunque sea mi mejor amigo, es un insoportable mujeriego, pero pasando a otro tema que le escribiste a la abuela en la carta que llevo el chofer? -pregunta Li   
-mañana te lo diré -responde la muchacha y luego mira a las monjas -la próxima vez que venga traeré una foto de Tomoyo, estoy segura de que Hiragisawa debe tener alguna   
-que buena idea Sakura me encantaría ver como esta Tomoyo -dijo Ayumi  
-a mi también y seguro que los niños también la querrán ver -dijo Taeko  
el teléfono sonó y Ayumi se levanto a atenderlo  
-no te hace frío, tienes las manos muy frías, quieres que Min te prepare algo caliente para que tomes -dijo Syaoran  
-no te molestes además ya me voy a dormir -murmuro Sakura  
-al menos toma un te caliente para que no tengas las manos tan frías y además le hará bien a tu cuerpo si tomas algo caliente -le sonrió adorablemente -Min ven acá por favor  
-si señorito Li en que puedo servirle -dijo la criada  
-traele un te a Sakura   
-y a Syaoran también -dijo Sakura  
-a mi? -dijo el muchacho  
-es que lo tomare si me acompañas si? -pregunto ella  
-esta bien como quieras, aunque mejor tráele te a todos  
-como diga señorito Li, desea algo más?  
-no ya puedes retirarte -dijo el  
-con su permiso señorito y señorita Li  
-pasa -dijo Sakura sonriendo  
la criada de fue a preparar lo que le habían pedido  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
a la mañana siguiente........  
  
-me llamo señora -dijo una criada  
-necesito que todas las criadas ordenen las habitaciones de huéspedes, todo debe estar listo para cuando vuelva Sakura  
-si señora como usted diga, cuantas habitaciones quiere que preparen  
-unas cuantas no se muy bien, porque no recuerdo cuantos son pero por lo menos 5 habitaciones  
-como diga señora con su permiso me retiro -dijo la criada con una reverencia  
-claro puedes retirarte ya -dijo la anciana señora  
cuando la criada se fue la anciana volvió a tomar la carta   
  
querida abuela:  
  
te escribo estas líneas para hacerte una pregunta, ya que lo olvide cuando estaba allá. La pregunta es que si me dejarías invitar a los niños del hogar, pues después vienen las fiestas de Navidad y Año nuevo y luego de ello empezare el colegio y no podré ir muy seguido que se diga. No tienes que llamar no nada de eso allá, manda la respuesta con el chofer.  
Besos, Li Sakura.  
  
-señora Xiun, la señora Li, ha llegado -dijo un mayordomo   
-Yelan, hasla pasar Sney -dijo ella  
el mayordomo salió y luego volvió a entrar haciendo pasar a Yelan  
-a que debo el honor de tu visita, Yelan -sonrió la señora  
-necesitaba hablar contigo   
la anciana asintió y luego se dirigió a su mayordomo   
-Sney pide a una criada que nos sirva el té -dijo Xiun  
-como usted diga con su permiso me retiro -el mayordomo se retiro y Xuin se dirigió a Yelan   
-que quieres hablar conmigo?   
-es sobre tu nieta Sakura  
-que pasa con ella   
-no quiero que Syaoran la frecuente tanto, el tiene otras cosas que hacer y a dejado todo desde que la conoció creo que no le hace bien estar con ella todo el día  
-a que te refieres con que no le hace   
bien? -pregunta la anciana sorprendida de lo que decía la esposa de su difunto hijo  
-a que Syaoran tiene cosas más importantes que hacer que estar hablando todo el tiempo con ella, apenas si la conoce, no veo la necesidad de que este aquí todo el tiempo, el tiene que estar más con personas de su clase y....  
-con que por ahí venía la mano -dijo Xiun  
-mano? -yelan era la confundida esta vez  
-si, ya me parecía que había algo de Sakura que no te gustaba, porque tiene la manía de querer controlar la vida de los que te rodean, y más sobre Syaoran, que tiene el mismo carácter que tenía mi hijo y creo que ninguna de las dos lo recuerda mal, a Hien nadie le decía lo que tenía que hacer era de personalidad muy rebelde y seria y Syaoran es igual a el. No me pidas que le diga a Syaoran que deje venir aquí porque me odiará y no deseo eso, puedo decirle que no descuide sus clases y esas cosa pero no lo que me pides, el se siente muy bien con ella, y la aprecia como amiga, creo que deberías pensar en que es lo el quiere y no lo que tu quieres para el  
-lo se Xiun pero es que yo solo quiero lo mejor para el, quiero que sea feliz  
-y no crees que lo sea estando con ella  
-como puedes estar tan segura de lo que dices si Syaoran apenas la conoce  
-basta con solo verlos, para saber lo bien que a el le hace estar con ella, Syaoran siempre a sido un muchacho bastante solitario, tal vez sería bueno que lo dejaras estar con ella pues a el le haga bien, además no tiene nada de malo son primos y es bueno que conversen, deberías observarlos alguna vez  
Yelan solo arqueo las cejas y asintió. La puerta sonó y Xiun lo dejo pasar  
-Señora, todo los encargos que usted me encomendó están listos necesita algo   
más -dijo la mucama   
-no Yukio es todo por ahora puedes retirarte -dijo la anciana señora  
-como diga con su permiso -la mucama se retiro  
-bueno es hora de que me vaya, debo ir a casa de una amiga al mediodía, nos vemos  
-hasta luego -sonrió Xiun   
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
-buenos días -se escucha la voz de un muchacho  
-buenos días -sonrió Ayumi- hace un momento llamó tu padre dentro de dos horas más ó menos te vendrá a buscar   
-esta bien gracias -si que nevó demasiado cuando anocheció para que mi padre no haya podido salir de la casa  
-tienes Razón -dijo Taeko entrando- buenos días Satoshi, parece que el joven Li es de madrugar lo vi desayunando como a las 7:15 puede ser  
-si lo es -sonrió Ayumi- cuando me levante estaba terminando ya de desayunar y me dijo que acostumbraba a desayunar hasta más temprano en el verano   
la doncella de Sakura entro y le sirvió el desayuno a Satoshi   
-gracias -dijo el  
-por nada -dijo la mucama amablemente  
-te agradezco todo lo que nos has ayudado con las cosas de Hogar, Min -dijo Taeko  
-no es nada, señora Taeko es un placer para mi serle de utilidad a ustedes, que son tan buenos y que quieren mucho a la señorita Li -dijo la sirvienta  
-Min, se ha levantado Sakura -dijo Syaoran entrando al lugar en donde desayunaban   
-no señorito Li, y si me lo permite decir me extraña, la señorita Li no es de levantase tarde y ya son las 10:05 a.m, quiere que vaya a ver   
-no Min, vuelve a lo que estabas haciendo, yo iré a ver si Sakura aun duerme  
-esta seguro, puedo ir yo   
-no -dijo seriamente- vuelve a los que estabas haciendo Min, no volveré a repetirlo retírate ya   
-si señorito Li -dijo inclinándose con respeto para luego retirarse  
-porque tanta preocupación por ella -dijo Satoshi a Syaoran  
-buenos días -dijo Li- si te refieres a Sakura, me preocupo por ella porque es mi prima y la aprecio mucho más que a otros pariente de la familia diría yo, que tiene eso de malo  
-nada, solo que no se porque eres tan dramático, no se te ocurre pensar que tiene ganas de seguir durmiendo -murmuro con desgano  
-por supuesto, pero también se me ocurre pensar que no se siente bien o algo así y por eso no se levante, por eso quiero cerciorarme que todo este bien -Syaoran se retiro del lugar yendo hacia las habitaciones llego a la habitación de Sakura primero golpeo y al no recibir respuesta entro, Sakura dormía plácidamente y el se sonrió al ver lo dulce que se veía tan dormida se acerco a ella y se le quedó mirando por un momento, acerco su ,mano al cabello de ella acariciándolo ligeramente   
-como un persona puede ser tan bonita y adorable -murmuro muy bajo sonrojándose ligeramente al verla fijamente otra vez, no pudo evitar recordar un platica que había tenido con su amigo Hiragisawa  
  
-----------FLASHBACK------------------  
  
-buenos nos vemos otro día Hiragisawa -dijo el joven Li  
-nos vemos, acaso se te hace tarde para ir a visitar a tu amor imposible -rió Eriol  
Syaoran le miro fríamente y dijo  
-no se de que me hablar Hiragisawa me tengo que ir a casa de mi abuela, adiós  
-por eso la linda nieta de tu abuela no es quien yo digo, no me vas a decir que no es adorable  
-ni se te ocurra acercarte a ella porque ahí que me enojaré -casi grito Li  
-entonces tengo razón, si que eres celoso, entonces si es tu amor imposible -volvió a reir  
-dejate de estupideces -exclamo Li   
-eres demasiado serio no te aguantas ni de una broma -dijo EL joven de gafas  
-es que ya estoy harto de tus bromas eres un pesado......  
  
---------END FLASHBACK------------------  
  
-amor imposible -pensó mirándola- no es cierto, no estoy enamorado de ella no lo estoy, es cierto que me parece muy hermosa, y su dulsura y bondad me fascinan de ella, solo la apreció mucho, además es mi prima como podría pensar en ella de esa forma, no estoy enamorado de ella, Hiragisawa solo quiere hacerme enojar diciéndome cosas tontas, no podría pensar así de mi prima nunca -suspiro sintiéndose apesadumbrado y con cierta insatifacción en la palabra "prima" sin saber porque......  
  
CONTINUARA...............  
NOTAS: Nihao! Dios estoy retrasada con todos mi fics pero en fin, en la ciudad que vivo ya empezaron los días fríos y a mi me favorece ello a la hora de escribir.  
Este capitulo me salió un poco corto pero creo que de todos formas me salió bien, ustedes me dirán que opinan.  
Como siempre les diré que para cualquier duda, critica, felicitación, comentario (aunque no les guste o les parezca que hay algo mal, no dejen de escribirme es muy importante para mi) pueden hacerlo a:  
lilika@universoccs.zzn.com ó lilikayanagisawa@hotmail.com   
  
nos vemos, saludos a todos  
Matta ne, Lilika Yanagisawa 


	6. Platicas, de regreso a casa

Sakura había abierto los ojos encontrándose con los chocolates ojos de Syaoran, que parecían distraídos de momento, cosa que agradeció ya que su rostro se había puesto muy rojo de verlo -bu....bue...nos días -había murmurado ella -buenos días -había sonreído el, saliendo de sus pensamientos -discúlpame por entrar a tu habitación sin permiso es solo que golpeé y nadie me atendió entre a ver si aún dormías, como son las 10:25 a.m y no te habías levantado me preocupe por ti -gracias -murmuro ella sonrojándose por el hecho de escuchar que el se había preocupado por ella, aunque luego recordó que hora era -10: 25! Que tarde perdí casi toda la mañana! - dijo airadamente agitando los brazos en toda dirección aunque en seguida sintió que el rostro empezaba a enrojecer por haber hecho tanto espamento frente a el, los miro de re ojos viendo que solo sonreía por la conducta de ella cosa que le hizo enrojecer aún más -le diré a Min que te venga a vestir si? Te veo allá -si gracias, oye Syaoran -si? -le miro el -desde que hora te levantaste? -como a las 7:00 a.m porque? -no por nada solo preguntaba -sonrió -bueno hasta luego -iba a salir de la habitación cuando se le quedo mirando -pasa algo? -dijo ella el se acerco un poco y le dijo -te sientes bien te duele algo? -la cabeza un poco por que lo dices -por la expresión de tu rostro me pareció que no te sentías muy bien -no te preocupes estoy bien -sonrió -bueno si tu lo dices, nos vemos el muchacho se dirigió a la cocina donde Min terminaba de servirles el desayuno a todos los niños -Min -dijo el muchacho -si, señorito Li -ve a vestir a Sakura, y llévale un calmante le duele un poco la cabeza -si señorito Li -dijo la mucama retirándose de allí -Sakura se siente mal -dijo Ayumi -solo le duele un poco la cabeza, es eso todo -dijo Syaoran -ya veo -dijo Ayumi- la otra ves cuando Sakura nos escribió y dijo que vendría nos sorprendió, bueno Sakura es muy conversadora y de hacer amistades rápidamente pero por lo menos a mi me sorprendió que dijera que contigo tal ves -nuestra familia es inmensamente grande si exagerar pero solo unos cuantos vivimos cercanos a la abuela los demás vives en otras ciudades y hasta otros países solo nos reunimos todos para ocasiones especiales, así que ahora solo mis hermanas mi madre, yo y solo dos de mi primas la conoces a Sakura, como yo visito diariamente la casa de la abuela soy a al que más ve por eso es que es de seguro del que Sakura le hable más seguido en sus carta -si supongo que si, te agradezco que seas tan amable con ella -dijo Taeko- en verdad al igual que cualquiera que es adoptado necesita que lo ayudes mucho al principio ya que llevará una vida muy diferente a la que estaba acostumbrada -lo se, pero Sakura hasta ahora le ha ido muy bien y puedo verla muy contenta, aunque por lo que he podido observar ella siempre es muy dulce y alegre contesto el muchacho de castaños cabello -si ella siempre ha sido así es una niña encantadora y muy simpática que agrada a todo el que lo conoce pues no hay quien pueda resistir su ternura, es realmente adorable -sonrío Ayumi -tiene mucha razón -dijo Syaoran pensando en que por desgracia si había algunas personas que Sakura no les agradaba -buenos días -se escucha la suave voz de Sakura el la mira evosando una sonrisa cosa que hace sonrojar a Sakura en cuanto lo nota -buenos días Sakura, dormiste bien? -dijo Ayumí -buenos días Sakura, que linda estas -dijo Taeko -buenos días Hnas. Ayumi taeko, dormi bien y gracias -dijo sonrojándose y sonriendo -si, como te dije ayer casí pareces una dama -dijo Satoshi para hacerla enojar -no parece es una dama hermosa y delicada -dijo Syaoran seriamente Sakura sintió el rostro arder de rubor por las palabras de su "primo" -por cierto me vas a decir que le mandaste a decir a la abuela -ah! Si pero también eso algo que lo tienen que escuchar todos los niños -que es? -dijeron todos acercándose a ella -diganme les gustaría conocer mi nueva casa? -les dijo ella sonriendo -si! -gritaron todos -pense que podía ser eso -dijo Syaoran- entonces le mandaste a avisar -no le pedí permiso -sonrió ella -para que si sabes que te dejara ya te lo dijo la otra vez -dijo el -lo se pero igual me pareció que lo mejor sería preguntarle -lo que digas pero te aseguro que te dejará -sonrió el -esta segura Sakura de que no hay problema en que vayan todo los niños -dijo Taeko -si Sakura los niños más pequeños son traviesos y tal vez causen desorden -claro que estoy segura no habrá ningún problema, además hay muchos sirvientes en casa si ello desordenan algo lo limpiaran nuevamente y listo -su tu lo dices supongo esta bien, pero y tu abuela, tu eres grande Sakura pero lo niños son de hacer mucho ruido, seguro que no le molestara -a la abuela molestarle el ruido al contrario lo que odia es el silencio -dijo Syaoran -bueno esta bien -dijo Taeko y mirando a los niños dijo- pórtense bien y hagan demasiado desorden por favor -si háganle caso a Sakura, a su abuela y a las persones que están allí, y no vayan a irse solos por la casa porque es muy grande y se perderían -dijo Ayumi- no es así Sakura? -si de todas formas que cualquiera de los sirvientes pueden ayudarlo si se pierden pero mejor que no vayan solos -a que hora vienes a buscarlos? -dijo unas jovencita que tendría unos 11 ó 12 años -por el mediodía vendrán, porque no vamos a fuera hasta que vengan -sonrió Sakura -claro vamos -abriguense que hace frío -dijo ella sonriendo Todos fueron por su abrigo, Min se acerco a ponerle el abrigo a Sakura y Li -Satoshi, no quieres ir también? -pregunto Sakura- es que luego no se cuando podré venir a verlos -esta bien pero tendré que esperar que venga mi padre, pasará a buscarme dentro de un rato, pues después tiene que ir a la ciudad -que bueno -sonrió * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * -como que no esta, y yo que quería verlo hoy como ya no quiere salir con nosotras y los demás es muy poco lo que lo veo, y dime donde esta ahora no me diga que esta en casa de la abuela Xiun, acaso no se cansa de ver a esa chica, por culpa de ella mi madre se enojo conmigo -si y no, te explico, si esta con Sakura pero no en casa de la abuela Xiun si no que fueron a visitar a las mojas que cuidaban de ella, vienen hoy como a las 3 p.m -que bronca nunca se va a cansar de estar con esa estúpida como la odio, si ella no estuviera podría ver más seguido a Syaoran como antes, pero desde que esta ella se lo pasa todo el día pegado a ella, no se que le ve es una pobretona vestida con ropa fina nada más -pero tienes que aceptar que es bonita -murmuro Meiling -bonita? De donde sacaste eso, que te pasa no que no te agradaba tampoco -respondió Yumi -y no estoy diciendo que me agrade, solo que si solo fuera Syaoran bueno yo estaría totalmente contigo pero son todos lo que la conocen, la anciana Hiragisawa y su nieto, los señores Shirei y su hijo, mis primas, la abuela Xiun y todas sus amigas son muchas las personas que dices que ella es linda y tantas personas no creo que estén equivocadas además Sakura tiene los ojos esmeralda el pelo castaño claro y es tiene facciones muy hermosas, mis primas dijeron que era preciosa que era muy dulce y refinada, no estoy diciendo que me agrade ni nada de eso pero tampoco voy a decir las cosas que dices tu solo porque no me agrade -estas loca Meiling, totalmente loca, ni sueñes que aceptare que ella es bonita porque no me lo parece, seguiré diciendo lo que, una pobretona que con esa carita de inocente se gana el aprecio de todos, nada más que eso y se lo pienso decir -y si Syaoran te escucha? -dice Mei -no tiene porque hacerlo se lo diré cuando empiecen las clases, asi el no me escuchara porque estará del otro lado -dijo Yumi muy segura de lo que decía -si tu lo dices -claro que lo digo * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * -y Meiling? -esta con Yumi -dijo la muchacha -con ella? -si pasa algo malo? -pregunto otra -nada solo que desde que le hizo eso a Sakura no me agrada tanto como antes y ciertamente aún no se porque lo hizo, si Sakura es divina -no seas boba Fanren cualquiera sabe eso -a que te refieres? -dijo Feimei -otra, parece que solo nosotras dos nos dimos cuenta Shiefa -asi parece -suspira Fuutie -de que hablan? -de que es obvio porque Yumi no quiere a Sakura, la razón es Syaoran, antes ella venía aquí y lo veía o le pedía a Meiling que lo convenciera de que fuera con ellas dos y sus amigos a caminar o a cualquier lugar pero desde que llegó Sakura, nuestro hermanos esta casi todos los días en casa de la abuela para ver a Sakura -dice Fuutie -en conclusión, Yumi siempre a estado tras de Syoran pero el nunca le ha hecho caso, y menos ahora que el esta tan embobado con Sakura -rieron ligeramente todas- a lo que me refiero es que Yumi odia a Sakura porque ella capta toda la atención de el cosa que Yumi quiere y que nunca ha logrado conseguir -ahora entiendo -dijo Feimei -la verdad que lo Syaoran ya lo sospechaba, ustedes creen que el este enamorado de ella -no se si tanto como eso ahora, pero que le gusta se le nota en la cara, aunque como es tan terco no lo admitirá nunca si se lo preguntamos -rie Shiefa -y si que se ven encantadores cuando están juntos, los han visto? -yo si los vi caminando y mirando tiendas los otros días es por eso que digo que sospechaba el porque del interés de Syaoran en Sakura -se ven divinos, lastima que a mamá no le agrade mucho Sakura -y quien dice eso? -yo la escuche decir que le iba a pedir a la abuela que hable con Syaoran para que le pida que no vea tanto a Sakura porque no le hace bien y porque interfiere con sus actividades -si que lastima, pero no creo que la abuela haya querido hacer eso porque Syaoran se enojaría con ella y es lo que la abuela menos quiere ya que Syaoran siempre fue su nieto consentido muy a pesar de el por cierto -vuelven a reírse un poco todas -es que la abuela siempre lo hace enojar y luego avergonzar porque le dice que hasta enojado es bonito -porque lo es Syaoran es un muchacho muy bonito, y se perece tanto a papá -tienes razón pero cuando más lindo se ve es cuando sonríe aunque lo haga contadas veces -pero a Sakura le sonríe miles de veces en un día, y se ve tan dulce jamas lo había visto sonreír tan lindo -eso demuestra que tengo razón y se le nota en la cara que le gusta -y es por eso que fui a hablar con su abuela -se escucho la seria voz de Li Yelan cosa que les hizo ponerse muy pálidas -tienen mucha razón mis hijas, yo también me había dado cuenta de ello, y la verdad no me extraña Sakura es preciosa, no diré que estoy totalmente de acuerdo con la idea de la abuela de haberla adoptado sin siquiera haberlo consultado con la familia pero en fin lo hecho, hecho esta, y yo fui a hablar con la abuela porque se que Syaoran jamas lo admitirá si le pregunto si ella le interesa de esa forma ciertamente me extraña que ustedes dos, sobre todos tu Feimei, no se hayan dado cuenta de ello -pues -dijo Fanren- lo que ahora no entiendo es porque fuiste entonces a hablar con la abuela -por lo que acabo de decir como las escuche decir a ustedes tan vez su hermano no este enamorado de ella pero si le interesa de un modo muy particular y tiene que entender que eso no puede ser así -porque si se ven tan lindos -murmuran las hermanas -lindos o no, son primos y eso no esta nada bien aunque Sakura no sea un Li de sangre, lo es legalmente y eso es tan valido como lo primero, de seguro la abuela se ha dado cuenta de lo que siente Syaoran y piensa como ustedes pero a mi es algo que no me gusta -pero Yumi también es su prima y.... -si lo se, pero Syaoran nunca le ha prestado atención a ella y por eso nunca me he molestado en hablar de ello, pero con Sakura es diferente porque es el el que esta interesado en ella y se comporta de una manera que no es habitual en el, por lo que alguien que lo conoce se dara cuenta enseguida y no me agrada la idea ciertamente -suspiro Yelan * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * -ya estamos entrando -dijo la joven cuando cruzaban la enorme reja la de la mansión -todo esto es tu casa, que grande con razón la hermana Ayumi dijo que no camináramos solas porque nos perderíamos -dijo una de las tres niñas que iban en el mismo carruaje que Sakura Syaoran y Satoshi los demás iban en el auto y en un carruaje más -y la de Syaoran me parece que es más grande -es que esa es la casa digamos más antigua, la abuela vivió allí cuando era joven y luego se mudo a esta en la que vive ahora y cuando mis padre se casaron, fueron a vivir en la casa que fue de la abuela -con que era por eso, la abuela nunca me lo contó -es que tiene pésima memoria para algunas cosas -suspiro Syaoran -si ya me lo ha dicho muchas veces -cuanto más tendremos que esperar -pregunto Satoshi -son 10'ó 15' desde la reja hasta la mansión ya llegamos -dijo Sakura -que bueno ya me estaba cansando -murmuro el muchacho -es que eres muy desesperado -dijo una de las niña y las tres junto a Sakura se rieron mientras Satoshi fruncía el ceño y Syaoran sonreía levemente pero por ver reír a Sakura más que por lo dicho por la nena porque hay tantas personas esperando en la puerta -pregunto la más pequeña de las tres -porque estamos llegando siempre que uno de los integrantes de la casa llega de un viaje por más corto que sea todos los sirvientes salen a recibirlo -y porque tantos? -porque estas las criadas, las cocineras, los mayordomos, jardineros y los demás choferes -son muchos -si lo son -sonrió Sakura al bajar todos Saludaron a Sakura ySyaoran con mucho respeto y luego de que todos entraran y Min y algunas criadas más se llevaran los abrigos, bufandas y guantes se dirigieron a la sala donde estaba la abuela -hasta que llegaron querida como lo pasaron allí, Syaoran te gusto allí verdad que es bonito -muy hermoso abuela tienes razón -verdad que si, y ellos son los niños verdad no los pude ver aquella vez, pero que niños/as más bonitos son díganme no quieren tomar una taza de leche y comer algo rico los pequeños, y las señoritas me imagino que querrán acompañarme con una taza de te o prefieren leche -lo que sea estará bien -dijo una de las mayores -esta bien en ese caso, Yukio traes te para los mayores y leche para lo pequeños y pastel para todos -si señora algo más desea? -no gracias puedes retirarte -con su permiso -la criada se retiro y la abuela miro a Sakura -querida es mejor que vayan a cambiarte, Min llévala por favor -si señora como usted diga -para que abuela si me cambie esta mañana -lo se pero no puedes seguir con la ropa que viajaste además ayer fui de compras y te compre un vestido que me encanto, quiero que lo uses si? -esta bien ahora vuelvo -sonrió Sakura, Syaoran le devolvió la sonrisa y ella se sonrojo levemente y se retiro -entonces lo pasaron bien Syaoran, cuéntame -nos fue muy bien, es un lindo lugar y las dos mojas son muy amables, ayer por la tarde estuvimos casi todo el día afuera cerca de un enorme cerezo que hay cerca del hogar -y tu te habrás subido me imagino menos mal que no estaba tu madre si te hubiera retado -rió la abuela -ya lo creo que si -suspiro el muchacho, Yukio entro sirvió el te, la leche y el pastel y se retiro -me gusta mucho el vestido gracias abuela -que divino te queda, verdad Syaoran -si -murmuro sonrojándose -que lindo vestido, me gusta mucho como te queda el verde Sakura -dijo un niño -si como tus ojos -dijo una jovencita -en cuanto terminen, quiren que Min les enseñe la casa, Min me haces el favor -si señora -se inclino con respeto minutos después se fueron todo quedando Sakura, Syaoran y la abuela -Syaoran, tu madre vino a hablar conmigo, y me dijo que no estas realizando correctamente tus actividades a mi me encanta que vengas visitar a Sakura que recuerda no olvidar tus obligaciones -lo se abuela lo siento -suspiro -no te disculpes solo recuérdalas -lo hare -dijo el -que adorables son los niños Sakura y las jovencitas que educadas y bonitas son -si, las hermanas Ayumi y Taeko siempre nos han cuidado bien a todos estoy muy agradecida con ellas -ya lo creo -sonrió la abuela- por cierto mañana a la noche vendrás a cenar con tu madre y hermanas Syaoran, invite también a Meiling y a sus padre pero ello no podían asistir -ya veo, y esta vez vendrán solas mis hermanas ó con sus maridos y Feimei con su prometido -si así que podrá conocerlos, eh querida estoy segura de que a ellos les encantaras -eso espero abuela eso espero........ CONTINUARA...........   
  
NOTAS: gomen nasai por el retraso pero es que he tenido varios problemas con mi pc también he estado un tiempo bastante enferma y me he atrasado demasiado con mis fic, peor bueno espero que este cap es haya gustado como siempre digo y por favor escríbanme para saber que piensan de el mis mail ya los saben y son: lilka@universoccs.zzn.com y lilikayanagisawa@hotmail.com Muchos saludos a todos Sayonara. Lilika Yanagisawa 


	7. Una noche agradable

Chapter 7: Un noche agradable  
  
(by Lilika, added on 2 August 2003 14:45)  
  
  
  
Nota inicial: en este capitulo habrá algunos pov (point of view ó punto de vista en castellano)creo que solo de Syaoran  
  
Sakura jugaba con los niños en el jardín eran las 11 a.m y Syaoran había llegado hace unos minutos y estaba arriba de un árbol mirando a su prima jugar   
  
Syaoran's pov  
  
"se ve tan encantadora jugando con los niños, parece una niña más que no quiere dejar de jugar y no una señorita de 15 años, la primera vez que la vi pense que era una niña, no esperaba que tuviera casi mi misma edad"  
  
end Syaoran's pov   
  
absorto en sus melosos pensamiento la frase dicha por Hiragisawa paso fugazmente por su mente y sintió que todo su rostro se sonrojaba y como odiaba que eso le pasara, se distrajo tanto que no escucho como su ya mencionado amigo llega a la mansión y luego de bajar de su carruaje se dirige hacia Sakura  
  
-buenos días señorita Li -dijo haciendo una reverencia  
  
-buenos días Hiragisawa, que te trae por aquí   
  
-venía a visitarte y también a tu primo que me dijeron que estaba aquí  
  
-ah si, allá esta Syaoran -dijo señalando el árbol  
  
Eriol noto lo distraído que estaba Syaoran, y penso que bueno sería divertirse un poco, se acerco en silencio fijándose que el no se diera cuanta y cuando estaba al lado del árbol grito   
  
-Li!!!!  
  
Syaoran que estaba tan distraído, se asusto y empezó a tambalearse hasta caer de espaldas, se las arreglo para caer bien apoyando firmemente los pies en el suelo y arrodillándose luego   
  
-casi me matas del susto Hiragisawa te voy a matar la próxima vez que me hagas algo así -dijo enfadado  
  
Eriol no contesto estaba demasiado ocupado riéndose fuertemente   
  
-eres muy insoportable a veces -suspiro  
  
Sakura se acerco a Li y se arrodillo a su lado   
  
-Syaoran estas bien? -le dijo parpadeando sus inocentes ojos verdes con preocupación  
  
-estoy....bien no te preocupes -dijo sin mirarla después de haber estar pensando en ella sentía que su rostro ardería de rubor si la miraba  
  
-que bueno, me asuste cuando te vi caer -dijo sonriendo algo ruboriza  
  
-no se preocupes señorita Li, el tiene muy buenos reflejos sabía que haría eso   
  
-Hiragisawa? -se escucho la voz de Satoshi- entonces es el hermano de Tomoyo?  
  
-si Satoshi el es de quien les hable   
  
-ya me parecia que eras tu, mi hermnanita siempre me habla de la amiga que por las locas ideas de mi madre no puede ver -dijo Eriol sonriendo  
  
-quería pedirte algo y es si me podes prestar una foto de Tomoyo si es que tenés -dijo Sakura  
  
-claro otra vez que venga te trere una de regalo tengo muchas ella siempre me envía una foto cada vez que me escribe luego si quieres te daré la dirección del colegio en que estudia Tomoyo para que le escribas allí  
  
-me encantaría -sonrió- porque no vamos adentro así me anotas la dirección no vaya ser que luego me olvide de pedírtela  
  
-vamos entonces -dijo Syaoran  
  
-si claro -dijo Sakura sonriendo- niños, nosotros vamos adentro por favor no se alejen demasiado  
  
-si!!!! -dijeron todos   
  
Sakura y los tres muchachos entraron a la mansión   
  
-desea algo, señorita Li? -dijo una criada acercándose a ella  
  
-solo buscaba un trozo de papel y pluma para que Hiragisawa me anotara una algo  
  
-yo lo buscare por usted no se preocupe  
  
-eh...bueno, gracias -sonrió ella  
  
-no hay de que estoy para servirle -dijo retirándose aunque enseguida llegó con lo pedido y volvió a irse, Eriol tomo el papel y la pluma y anoto el la dirección del colegio en donde estaba su hermana  
  
-te diré que como es otro país tardan un poco las carta a veces 4 ó5 días y hasta 1 semana puede tardar en llegar, así que si pasa 1 semana ó un poco más no pienses que no le llego ni nada de eso, es solo que recién le llega y apenas te esta por enviar respuesta   
  
-ya veo -sonríe ella  
  
-bueno no quedaremos aquí , o volveremos a salir -dijo el inglés joven  
  
-porque nos vamos al jardín de invierno?   
  
-por mi esta bien -dijo Eriol  
  
-y a ustedes Syaoran, Satoshi? -dijo Sakura  
  
-vamos -dijo Satoshi  
  
-me parece bien -sonrió Syaoran  
  
-bueno vamos -dijo un poco sonrojada  
  
se dirigieron al jardín a platicar  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
-tetsuro donde esta Syaoran?   
  
-no lo se mi señora salió cerca del mediodía y no lo he vuelto a ver, quiere que   
  
pregunto a los demás sirvientes señora Li  
  
-hasme ese favor, dentro de 2 horas iremos a cenar a casa de la abuela y el no aparece   
  
-quien no aperece madre -se escucha una masculina  
  
-hasta que apareces, se puede saber donde estuviste? -pregunta Yelan   
  
-en casa de la abuela y después con Hiragisawa  
  
la mujer ahoga un suspiro   
  
-la proxima vez por favor avisa a donde estarás si?  
  
-esta bien, con su premiso, me retiro a mi habitación  
  
-esta bien, ve -dijo su madre  
  
el salió de ese salón y atravesando varios pasillos, subiendo escaleras llegó a su dormitorio, luego entro al baño y comenzó a desvestirse para bañarse, se oyó por unos minutos el ruido de la ducha, cuando salió ya vestido con lo que iría a la cena, se acerco al escritorio y de uno de los cajones tomo un cuaderno luego una pluma y se dispuso a terminar de escribir un poema que tenía inconcluso hacía unos días, escribir poesías era unos de sus pasatiempos, nunca le había dedicado a nadie ,ni los había escrito pensando en nadie, esta era la primera vez que hacía ambas cosas y le avergonzaba de sobremanera  
  
"Tan solo tu recuerdo me hace delirar,  
  
tan solo tu mirada me puede hipnotizar,  
  
si tan solo tuviera un deseo  
  
para hacerlo realidad,  
  
un solo antojo perturba pensar"  
  
suspiro tratando de alejar el rubor de su rostro y empezar a escribir el poema que le faltaba terminar  
  
"Mi deseo es una pluma algo peculiar  
  
que a su paso no tinta, sino estrellas libera  
  
y así volcaré de una vez mis sentimientos  
  
escribiendo bajo la luna  
  
el más sincero: TE QUIERO."  
  
Sayoran's pov  
  
-es inútil el rubor no se quita de mi rostro y como odio que eso suceda, odió sonrojarme con solo pensar en esa persona, cuando la veo sonreírme o cuando hablamos, pero por más que lo intento a veces mi cerebro no hace caso y ni cualquier parte de mi cuerpo.  
  
Es extraño, realmente extraño que me incomodo tanto esas cosas sin embargo adoro esta con ella, me agrada como es, la forma que me sonríe cada vez que la voy a visitar, la sinceridad de sus palabras  
  
End Syaoran's pov  
  
Si mente navego demasiado, se podría decir y el tiempo paso volando, salió repentinamente de sus sueños cuando escucho que golpeaban la puerta  
  
-pase -dijo seriamente  
  
-con su permiso señorito Li, la señora Li requiere de su presencia en la sala principal  
  
-esta bien, ahora voy -contesto el  
  
-se lo diré, con su permiso me retiro -la criada cerro la puerta y Syaoran suspiro hondamente, que querría ahora su madre, guardo su cuaderno y salió se la habitación para ir a la sala   
  
-que desea madre -dijo el  
  
-solo quería decirte que cuando bajen tus hermanas Fuutie y Fanren no iremos tu estas listo verdad?   
  
-si lo estoy hace horas, me quedo aquí?  
  
-sería lo mejor -dijo su madre el se sentó en uno de los sillones en absoluto silencio  
  
-oyes Syaoran, no nos has contado nada de tu viaje -dijo Feimei  
  
-y que quieren que le diga?  
  
-como te fue por ejemplo -dijo Shiefa  
  
-me fue muy bien, el lugar es muy bonito -dijo solamente  
  
-y conociste a todos los niños que viven allí -pregunto Shiefa  
  
-si y a las monjas del lugar también son muy amables  
  
-ya veo me hubiera gustado ir dices que allí es muy bonito y si dices que si lo es, me gustaría conocerlo   
  
-a mi también -dijo Feimei   
  
el silencio se apoderó del ambiente nuevamente y pronto se vio entrar a Fuutie  
  
-solo faltaba yo? -pregunto ella  
  
-no también Fanren -dijo Shiefa  
  
-aquí estoy, perdón por hacerlos esperar -dijo Fanren  
  
-vamos -dijo Yelan  
  
salieron de la mansión y subieron a varios carruajes en total silencio hasta llegar a la mansión de la abuela  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
-señrita Li, la señora Xiun pidió que usted recibiera a los invitados pues ella aún no acaba de arreglarse  
  
-esta bien -sonrió Sakura, salió de donde se encontraba hacia el salón de huéspedes  
  
-buenas noches -sonrío Sakura- la abuela bajara en unos minutos, pero la cena aún no esta lista, no sean tomar una taza de té  
  
-buenas noches -dijo Yelan- me agradaría tomar té, ustedes? -pregunto a los demás a lo que todos asintieron  
  
-buenas noches Sakura, siempre estas tan bonita -sonrió Fuutie  
  
-si, que hermoso vestido llevas puesto -dijo Shiefa  
  
-yo acompañe a la abuela junto con Fanren el día que te lo compró, y se te muy bien  
  
-gracias -sonrió apenada Sakura- tomen asiento, Sumire puedes servir el té  
  
-ahora mismo voy por el señorita Li con su permiso me retiro  
  
-pasa -sonrió Sakura   
  
la criada salió de la sala  
  
-hoy se fueron sin saludar, estaban apurados Syaoran?  
  
-Hiragisawa lo estaba, y quiso que vaya con el, discúlpanos -dijo el joven  
  
-esta bien, solo me extraño que cuando regrese al jardín ya no estaban   
  
-Hiragisawa tría algo de prisa su madre le había dicho que quería hablar con el antes que ella se fuera a la casa de una amiga creo -sonrió   
  
-ya veo -murmuro bajando la mirada  
  
dos empleadas entraron trayendo el té  
  
-hay algo más que podamos hacer por usted Señorita Li  
  
-no nada más muchas gracias pueden retirarse -sonrió ella  
  
-como usted diga con su permiso  
  
-Syaoran dijo que les fue muy bien, cuando fueron al hogar -dijo Feimei  
  
-si muy bien, siempre todos son muy amables -dice sonriendo  
  
-casi todos si -murmuro Syaoran  
  
-lo dice por Satoshi es muy buena persona, es amable -dijo Sakura  
  
-de ti ciertamente no lo dudo -sonrió- pero su amabilidad es muy extraña  
  
-si a veces es un poco pesado pero no para nada mala persona -dijo sonrosada  
  
-quien es ese joven del que hablan? -dijo Fanren  
  
-un amigo de la infancia, desde que nacimos habíamos estado en el hogar pero cuando teníamos 12 a el lo adopto un señor que tiene una gran estancia cerca de el hogar, la verdad es que no fue muy amable que se diga con Syaoran, es que el a veces es así con las personas que no conoce  
  
la abuela entró a la sala de invitados saludando a todos  
  
-bueno vamos a la mesa -dice la abuela  
  
-vamos -dice Yelan, todos las siguen Syaoran se que un poco atrás y Sakura al verlo se acerca a el  
  
-Sucede algo Syaoran? -pregunta ella  
  
-eh....no nada Sakura estoy bien  
  
-como te quedaste atrás pense que algo te pasaba   
  
-no pasa nada solo pensaba en casa sin importancia, gracias por preocuparte por mi -se sonrió sonrojando a Sakura- vamos si? No los hagamos esperar -apresuro el paso para ir con los demás  
  
-por cierto Fanren tiene razón te vez muy vestida si -Sakura se sonrojo y sonrió al escucharlo y el le devolvió la sonrisa  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
-que?   
  
-si hoy cenaban todos en casa de la abuela Xiun, a mis padres y a mi también nos invitaron pero como veníamos para acá no aceptamos la invitación   
  
-que coraje! Otra vez estará con ella, como la odio, pero que ni crea que me voy a dar por vencida, el es mío, yo fui la primera que se fijo en el y no pienso dejar que ella se lo quede  
  
-a veces no puedes decidir por los demás -murmuro Meiling  
  
-que dijiste? -pregunto Yumi  
  
-olvidalo nada importante -contesto  
  
-si tu lo dices -suspiro- y lo peor es que no la veré hasta las fiesta de Navidad, solo entonces la podré poner en su lugar -refunfuño  
  
-solo conseguirás que Syaoran te odie   
  
-eso no pasará no te preocupes  
  
-esta bien -murmuro Meiling  
  
-ultimamente estas muy extraña te sucede algo?   
  
-no nada   
  
-oh vamos cuéntame o no somos amigas -dijo Yumi  
  
-solo un poco desanimada -contesto la joven  
  
-desanimada y porque? -pregunto   
  
-bueno desanimada y tal vez un poco enojada, es por Syaoran, me da bronca que con personas como yo que lo conoce desde siempre se comporte tan frío y con Sakura sea tan dulce y atento, deberías verlo se derrite con la sola sonrisa de ella -suspira la joven Li  
  
-ves lo que te digo, y tu me dices que puedes pensar como yo sobre esa chirusa, con esa expresión de niñita tonta y buenita compra a todos, hasta a Li, y me dices que no piense así en ella  
  
-bueno lo que yo te decía es que no puedo decir que ella es fea o cosas así por que no lo es, no me agrada ni ella ni la forma en que Syaoran la trata pero son dos cosas diferentes  
  
-para mi no pero bueno si tu lo dices -suspira nuevamente la joven Chang  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
-te gustan mucho las estrellas verdad?   
  
-eh...si, porque me lo preguntas?  
  
-de las veces que me he quedado aquí hasta esta hora , no es la primera vez que me pides que charlemos en el balcón -sonrió el  
  
-ya veo, y a ti te gustan? -pregunto mirando hacia otro lado con vergüenza  
  
-si mucho, siempre me han gustado este tipo de cosas  
  
-no lo sabía es decir, es curioso pero no hemos hablado mucho de las cosas que no gustan hacer o cosas así   
  
-tienes razón y porque no hablamos de eso ahora -volvió a sonreír y Sakura a sonrojarse más -además de lo que dije recién me gusta cabalgar, leer, escribir , caminar  
  
-escribir?, que cosas?   
  
-lo que sea -contesto  
  
-poesia por ejemplo -dijo ella  
  
-si me encanta eso, y a ti?  
  
-también me gusta la poesía pero solo leerla no soy buena para escribir, también me gusta mucho las actividades al aire libre   
  
-ya veo, dime......  
  
-si?  
  
-te gustaría leer lo que yo escribo alguna ves?  
  
-me encantaría -sonrió apenada ella  
  
-que bueno un día que vayas a verme te lo mostraré  
  
-esta bien -sonrió aún más sonrojada que antes  
  
unas de las hermanas de Syaoran sale al balcón donde ellos se encuentras notando la sonrojada expresión de Sakura  
  
-mnnn...interrumpo algo? -sonríe la joven mujer  
  
-no tengo ganas de oir tus comentarios Fanren que sucede -dice Syaoran seriamente  
  
la joven suspira y contesta  
  
-ya nos vamos  
  
-esta bien ahora voy -dijo el joven  
  
-bueno no te tardes -dijo yéndose- hasta luego Sakura espero que vayas a visitarnos a casa  
  
-lo haré fanren gracias por venir -sonríes Sakura  
  
-bueno nos vemos mañana, me ha gustado mucho platicar contigo hoy ha sido una noche muy agradable.....  
  
CONTINUARA........  
  
Notas: Oyaho! Al termine, ahora me pondré a terminar el capitulo de mi otro fic llamado "mi nueva vida" que lo tengo un poco abandonado.  
  
Sobre el poema no esta completo es solo una parte, se llama "un deseo para ti" y no es mío sino de Nicolas uno de mis amigos por e-mail si quieren escribirle a el pueden hacerlo a nicolas_fabian@hotmail.com el es el autor de este y cualquier otra poesía que lean en este fic.  
  
Como siempre les digo quien quiera escribirme: Lilikayanagisawa@hotmail.como, lilika@universoccs.zzn.com   
  
Matta ne, Lilika Yanagisawa 


	8. Una fiesta grandiosa, aunque no todo es ...

Capitulo 8: Un fiesta grandiosa, aunque no todo es tan agradable ó mejor dicho no todos lo son.....  
  
Contigo las estrellas mirar  
  
y tú una sonrisa me has de regalar;  
  
ni en el cielo mismo podría gozar  
  
más que al ver en tus ojos ese brillar.  
  
El joven cerro el cuaderno cuando sintió girar el picaporte de la puerta de su habitación y la puerta luego abriéndose luego, frunció el ceño pensando en quien sería pero sus gesto se suavizaron cuando vieran a la joven entrar  
  
-siento entrar así es que golpee varias veces y como no me atendía quería ver si realmente estabas aquí porque eso me había dicho la criada  
  
-esta bien no te preocupes, no me molesta que hayas entrado, además menos mal que entraste porque ni sentí cuando golpearte la puerta he de decirte que cuando escribo me pierdo en mis cosas y me olvido de todo   
  
-escribías tus poemas? -pregunto la jovencita  
  
-si, pero no solo cuando escribo poesía me pasa eso cuando escribo lo que sea ó estudio siempre me pasa lo mismo, pero bueno dime a que has venido, a caso esta la abuela  
  
-no, es solo que me pidió de favor si no le traía una invitación a tu madre   
  
-invitación? que invitación podrías traerle a mi madre, invitación de que?   
  
-es que la abuela decidió que la fiesta de Navidad la haría allá  
  
-allá en su casa? Porque? Es decir hace años que no pasábamos la Navidad en su casa  
  
-si lo se, creo que precisamente por eso mismo me dijo que la haría allí este año, ella me dijo que ya envió la invitación a los demás familiares hacia varios días, y como tu familia es la única que vive cerca de ella, es la única que le faltaba avisar  
  
-ya veo, y dime te quedarás un momento ó debes irte ya  
  
-ya debo irme solo vine a dejar la invitación y de paso pase a saludarte  
  
-gracias -le sonrió, haciendo que ella se sonroje como de costumbre- oye te puedo acompañar  
  
-si, si quieres en verdad no deseo que te moleste por mi  
  
-no es molestia además debo hacer algunas cosas en el centro comercial  
  
-ah bueno, entonces vamos que mi doncella me esta esperando  
  
-viniste con tu doncella -dijo el mientras guardaba el cuaderno y salían de la habitación  
  
-así es ella me sabe acompañar -sonrió ella  
  
-por cierto como te fue con tu nueva amiga?   
  
-eh? A si te refieres a Kathy me fue muy bien, fue a tomar el té con ella estuvimos charlando y también fuimos de compras de Navidad  
  
-ya veo, me alegro -le sonrió y ella también a el  
  
llegaron hasta la entrada principal donde la doncella de Sakura esperaba abrigo a Sakura, mientras Tetsuro se acercaba con el abrigo de Syaoran  
  
-puedes decirle a mi madre que acompañare a Sakura a su casa y luego iré al centro comercial debo comprar un par de cosas  
  
-como diga joven Li, iré de inmediato a darle su mensaje a la señora Li  
  
ambos jóvenes se marcharon en compañía de la doncella   
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
-Señora Li, su hijo me pidió que le comunicara que acompañaría a la señorita Li, hasta su casa y luego debía hacer unas compras   
  
-el comprar, ahhhh...bueno - suspira la mujer- esta bien Tetsuro gracias puedes retirarte ya  
  
-que pasa mamá? -pregunta Fanren  
  
-este jovencito cada vez me da más dolores de cabeza  
  
-no se porque te haces tanto problema por eso, yo creo que la abuela tiene mucha razón cuando dice que deberíamos pensar en lo que Syaoran quiere y no lo que nosotros queremos para el   
  
-lo se pero no se que pensar yo quería otras cosas para Syaoran, por empezar hubiera preferido que Sakura fuera más amiga de Meiling que de Syaoran, sería lo mejor y tal vez hasta lo más correcto   
  
-dudo que eso ocurra, porque Meiling se deja manejar mucho por Yumi que es muy celosa y envidiosa, Sakura no es del agrado de Yumi no solo por la cercanía que tiene Sakura con Syaoran, si no que como fue adoptada por la abuela tiene mayor posición social que ella, viste más lujosamente que ella y tiene un mejor lugar en la mesa en todas los festejos y reuniones de los Li  
  
-tu crees que por esas tonterías Yumi sienta esa antipatía por Sakura  
  
-tontería ó no son cosas de chicas, y para como es Yumi si es importante todo esto por eso te digo, yo adoro a Sakura, ella es tan bonita y dulce, tan sincera de corazón, Yumi también me agrada pero ella es muy superficial muy pendiente del que dirán, es muy impulsiva y muy envidiosa en ocasiones   
  
-tal vez, la verdad en un principio yo pense en Yumi como posible prometida para tu hermano pero después pense que estaría mal puesto que son parientes, y con Sakura pasa lo mismo, no es que ella no me agrade, es solo que aunque no sea pariente sanguíneo lo es legalmente y estará mal si Syaoran se enamora de ella, porque es su prima, Sakura es una Li legalmente, porque no me vas a decir que no se nota que Syaoran cambia mucho su forma de ser cuando esta con ella es porque quiere agradarle y no sabe si siendo como es siempre ella querrá estar con el  
  
-por ahora tan solo son buenos amigos, deberías dejar las cosas como están si sucede algo más ahí si piénsalo de la forma en que lo dijiste recién madre sino déjalo  
  
-tal vez tengas razón pero yo dudo sinceramente que tu hermano solo desee la amistad de esta jovencita, lo dudo mucho  
  
su hija tal solo le sonrió sin saber que decirle precisamente, la verdad es que su madre tenía razón al decir que tal vez Syaoran no solo quería la amistad de Sakura, pero ni el mismo se daba cuenta, y ella (fanren) no quería pensarlo tan fríamente como su madre ya que le resultaba sumamente adorable verlos juntos, pero sabía que a su madre no le agrada nada y que por supuesto no era una persona que tomará en cuenta demasiado los sentimientos de las demás personas, pues los maridos de todas ella los había elegido su madre, sin el consentimiento de sus hijas por supuesto y Syaoran no sería la excepción, ya tenía 16 años y era esa edad más o menos en que su madre había comprometido a cada una de ellas en matrimonio que se llevó a cabo varios años después.  
  
Fanren's pov   
  
"me gustaría que Syaoran pudiera decidir con quien casarse y cuando casarse pero eso es algo que no pasará, si tan solo nuestra madre se pareciera más a la abuela las cosas serían menos complicadas"  
  
end Fanren's pov  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
-bueno gracias por acompañarme, de verdad no quieres pasar un momento  
  
-no gracias, tengo cosas que hacer te veo luego  
  
-esta bien, nos vemos esta noche -se sonrió ella entro a la casa y el subió al carruaje yéndose de allí  
  
-Sakura eres tu querida  
  
-si abuela soy yo, ya regresaste de tus compras  
  
-si menos mal que hoy en la mañana terminó tu vestido, porque mi diseñadora llegó de su viaje algo tarde y pense que no terminaría tu vestido a tiempo  
  
-mandaste hacer un vestido para mi? -pregunto la jovencita  
  
-por supuesto mi niña, hoy es una fiesta muy especial además toda nuestra familia te conocerá debes verte más linda que de costumbre, lo deje en tu habitación, espero te guste aunque estoy segura que si puesto que mande a hacer de tu color favorito y a mi parecer quedo divino   
  
-no debiste molestarme abuela, aunque gracias luego lo iré a ver, siempre los vestidos que me compras son muy lindos y me quedan muy bien  
  
-porque tu eres linda, mi niña por cierto te dijo algo Yelan cuando le diste la invitación   
  
-le sorprendió que quisieras hacer la fiesta aquí pero dijo que estarían sin falta aquí obviamente  
  
-bueno, y viste a Syaoran verdad te acompaño hasta aquí porque me pareció oír su voz   
  
-si es que tenía cosas que hacer me dijo y por eso me acompaño hasta aquí, no quiso entrar y se fue   
  
-verdad que es un joven encantador, le agradas mucho al parecer, pues desde que se conocieron no deja de cuidarte y preocuparse por ti  
  
Sakura tan solo se sonrojo notablemente y la anciana se sonrió  
  
-no es algo por lo que debas apenarte tanto -sonrió ella y la joven también   
  
-por cierto no he oído del amigo de Syaoran en estos días y tampoco he podido platicar con Juliette, ya se han ido para Inglaterra verdad?  
  
-si claro, sino no llegarían para hoy allá aunque creo que llegaban como a las 10 p.m  
  
-ya veo, vaya no pude ni despedirme este año de ellos pero es que he ido de aquí para allá todos estos días y no había podido ir a visitarla y por lo que veo ella tampoco pudo porque no vino para aquí, cuando vuelva supongo que charlare a gusto con ella  
  
-si, seguro que así será -sonrió la joven  
  
-bueno voy tomar el té me acompañas?  
  
-claro me encantaría -sonreía ella- oye abuela hace varios días que he querido hacerte un pregunta  
  
-dime mi niña?  
  
-es sobre un porta retrato que colocaste hace poco en la sala  
  
-el de un hombre de cabellos y ojos castaños  
  
-si, quien es?  
  
-verdad que es un hombre apuesto -sonrié- el es mi hijo Hien padre de Syaoran  
  
-con razón su rostro me era familiar -respondio la castaña, la mujer tan solo volvió a sonreír  
  
-Syaoran se parece cada vez más a Hien no solo físicamente sino en sus gestos en su personalidad aunque también tenga cosas de Yelan, yo siempre que lo veo no puedo evitar pensar en lo mucho que se parece a Hien, por eso tal vez es mi nieto favorito, porque es mi único recuerdo de el (hien)  
  
-ya veo -murmuro  
  
-Hien fue mi único hijo y aunque fue algo demasiado triste y terrible su muerte no estuve de luto durante mucho tiempo o me quede encerrada aquí por años porque creí que el no hubiera querido que estuviésemos tan triste o que lloráramos por años su muerte, sin embargo Yelan no pensaba así y ella vistió de luto por 6 años, lo bueno fue que no obligo a otro miembro de la familia a lo mismo, lo demás guardamos luto por un año, solo en vestimenta, no nos quedamos encerrados en nuestras casa ni nada de ello, Yelan si, los seis años estuvo dentro de su casa y vistió de luto   
  
-creo que lo que hiciste estuvo bien, estoy seguro que el los cuida a todos en el cielo   
  
-yo también lo creo mi niña -sonrió la anciana- porque no va a ver tu vestido si? Quiero ver como te queda  
  
-esta bien, en cuanto termine mi té iré a probármelo -sonrió la joven  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
horas después........  
  
  
  
-Tetsuro que sucede con mis hijas no les avisaron que ya es hora de irnos  
  
-mande a dos empleadas a que avisaran, y sus hijas dijeron que bajarían en unos minutos   
  
-esta bien, ya puedes retirarte -dijo la señora  
  
-aún es temprano madre no se preocupe   
  
-lo se Syaoran pero sabes que no me agrada llegar tarde además sería muy vergonzoso que siendo que somos de los pocos familiares que vivimos cerca de ella que llegáramos tarde  
  
-lo se madre, tiene razón  
  
-perdón por el retraso -dijo Fanren entrando a la sala- y los demás   
  
-estamos esperando que bajen -contesto el joven  
  
-aquí estoy -dijo Feimei  
  
-bueno cuando bajan Fuutie y Shiefa no iremos, espero no tarden -dijo Yelan   
  
-que estuviste haciendo hoy Syaoran, no te había visto desde que Sakura vino a dejar la invitación  
  
-la acompañe a casa de la abuela, y me fui a hacer varias cosas que tenía que hacer -contesto  
  
-ah, yo pense que te habías quedado en casa de la abuela como últimamente frecuentas mucho su casa  
  
-Sakura me invito a pasar a su casa un momento pero yo tenía cosas que hacer  
  
-cosas como cuales? -se escucho la voz de Shiefa   
  
-porque debería decirte cuales son esas cosas -contesto su hermano  
  
-porque te lo pregunte  
  
-y desde cuando Syaoran nos cuenta lo que hace -dijo Fuutie que acababa de llegar  
  
-precisamente eso iba a decir -dice Syaoran  
  
-ves, no le preguntes cosas que sabes que no te contestará -dijo Fuutie  
  
-nada se pierde con probar -rió la hermana y con ella las otras tres también rieron  
  
-bueno si ya estamos todos podemos irnos  
  
-si -solo dijeron todos   
  
todos subieron a la vehículo y partieron a casa de la señora Xiun   
  
Al llegar allí vieron llegar a la familia de Yumi para desgracia de Syaoran que no sabía que hacer para que estuviera persiguiéndole por todos lados  
  
Syaoran's pov  
  
"-ah, que voy a hacer he estado esquivando a Yumi todo este tiempo pero hoy no se que haré para quitármela de encima no se, porque ciertamente no quiero saber nada con ella, siempre esta he odiado mucho estas fiestas de por si no me gustas los amontonamientos de gente y menos cuando, y menos cuando la mujeres, Yumi en especial, buscan la manera de estar cerca mío a toda costa"   
  
end Syaoran's pov  
  
-que bueno que llegan, aunque llegan temprano no importa, por que toman asiento -dice la anciana  
  
-gracias Xiun como has estado, me sorprendió sinceramente que quisieras hacer la fiesta aquí hacía años que no lo hacías   
  
-lo se Yelan, Sakura me contó lo que dijiste, espero que no haya sido un problema   
  
-para nada creo que es lo mismo solo me sorprendió un poco   
  
-donde esta Sakura -dijo Feimei  
  
-ella bajará en unos instantes, se estaba terminando de vestir  
  
-ya veo hacía varios días que las veía a ambas  
  
-bueno Sakura ha estado con su nueva amiga, la jovencita Katherine y yo estado algo ocupada con las compras de los regalos para mis niñas también tenía que ir a mi diseñadora a busca mi vestimenta y la de Sakura para hoy  
  
-abuela cuando dices tus niña te refieres a Sakura, Meiling y las demás nietas de su edad o te refieres a nosotras también -dijo Fuutie  
  
-si, a todas Fuutie, aunque ustedes ya sean todas mayores de edad, y casi todas estén casadas siempre serán mis niñas -sonrió ella  
  
-ay abuela nunca cambiaras -sonrió Shiefa  
  
-y como podría hacerlo a esta edad -sonrió la anciana señora  
  
-señora Xiun, la señorita Li Meiling y sus padres han llegado -dijo una de las criadas  
  
-acompañalos hasta aquí si? -dijo Xiun  
  
-como usted diga seña con su permiso me retiro  
  
-hacia tiempo que no nos reuníamos con usted Xiun -sonrió la madre de Yumi que hasta el momento había estado callada al igual que su esposo e hija - solo espero que no tengamos ningún tipo de percance hoy -miro de soslayo a su hija pero esta se hizo muy la desentendida- estoy muy ansiosa de conoces a tu nietas he escuchado tantas cosas tan buenas de ellas  
  
-estoy segura que si Sakura es muy divina, se que les agradará mucho   
  
-señora, los señores Li estan aquí -dijo refiriéndose a los padre de Meiling que pasaron en cuanto la criada se hizo a un lado Meiling entro detrás de sus padres, vestía de un vestido rojo de mangas largas, era de mangas casi caídas ya que no llegaban a caer, tenía una delgada cinta blanca en el cuello y las magas era algo ceñido hasta la cintura y luego tenía bastante vuelo   
  
-buenas noches a todos -sonrió Meiling   
  
todos se saludaron como era debido, para luego tomar asiento   
  
-te vez muy linda Meiling el rojo siempre te sienta tan bien -dijo la madre de Yumi  
  
-muchas gracias usted y Yumi también lucen muy bonitas y elegantes  
  
-gracias querida  
  
Meiling tomo asiento al lado de Yumi  
  
-Sakura no ha llegado verdad?  
  
-porque crees que estoy bien aún, me pone de muy malas cuando la veo solamente   
  
-buenas noches, disculpen la demora -se escucho la dulce voz de Sakura   
  
-no te preocupes -sonrió Fanren  
  
-esta bien, recién estamos espesando a llegar -dijo Yelan  
  
-pero que preciosa te vez -exclamo Feimei  
  
-tienes razón el verde se te ve divino -sonrió Fuutie  
  
-muchas gracias -murmuro apenada  
  
-lo único que me faltaba -le murmuro muy bajo Yumi a Mei -ella esta vistiendo mucho más lujosamente que yo se nota con solo ver su vestido - susurró enojadamente  
  
-hasta eso te va a molestar -murmuro Meiling  
  
Sakura vestía de verde, era un vestido de hombros caídos pero de mangas largas y amplias a partir de los codos, era bastante ceñido hasta la cintura y después era bastante amplio, mientras que Yumi vestía muy bien también llevaba un vestido crema de escote cuadrado tenía una cinta delicada lila alrededor del cuello que terminaba en el centro con un moño, las mangas le llegaban hasta los codos donde tenía otra cintas en cada manga y allí se ensanchaba un poco, en la cintura hacia una especie de pico antes de comenzar la amplia falda  
  
-últimamente no se si estas conmigo ó en mi contra -murmuro Yumi  
  
-a veces ni yo lo se porque haces muchas chiquilinadas -susurro Mei  
  
-que me dijiste -exclamo   
  
todos la miraron y ella se disculpo  
  
-lo siento no debí gritar es solo que no la escuchaba bien  
  
-te dijo que no era nada importante -dijo Meiling   
  
los demás volvieron a sus platicas y ellas suspiraron Sakura las miro por un momento y Meiling para no quedar mal ante los demás le sonrió un poco, sin embargo Yumi le frunció el ceño y dio vuelta la cara, Sakura ahogo un suspiro y tomo asiento al lado de su abuela, miro a Syaoran que parecía muy distraído pero en cuanto sus ojos encontraron los de el se sonrojo muy suavemente, el sonrió por su parte al observarla, Yumi parecía cada vez más enfadada y Sakura lo sabía aunque no la viera ya que podía sentir escalofríos con la sola mirada de esa joven, y es que de por si Yumi le causaba escalofríos por lo rencorosa que podía ser, suspiro y Syaoran le dedico otra sonrisa que la hizo sonrojar nuevamente   
  
ni bien la noche se iba adentrando, la casa se llenaba de más y más invitados   
  
Para cuando Sakura fue presentada provoco todo tipo de sensaciones sorpresa, admiración, envidia y todo lo que se pudiera uno ocurrir, y la jovencita de ojos verdes sin estar acostumbrada a semejante fiesta se sentía un poco aturdida de estar entre tanta gente   
  
-que te pasa te sientes mal -escucho una voz a sus espaldas la joven de cabellos castaños   
  
-uhmm? Ah Syaoran no me pasa nada es solo que no estoy acostumbrada a tanta gente y me siento un poco aturdida y fuera de lugar  
  
-te entiendo, a mi la verdad que aunque este acostumbrado no me agradan estas fiestas para nada, sobre todo porque personas como Yumi me persiguen toda la noche -suspiro el joven y Sakura se sonrió -porque no nos sentamos un momento   
  
-esta bien -dijo ella se sentaron ambos el tomo dos copas y le ofrezco una  
  
-no tendrá alcohol o si? -pregunto dudosa  
  
-claro que no -sonrió- además tenemos la misma edad, no acostumbro a consumir bebidas alcohólicas te lo aseguro   
  
-esta bien, gracias -sonrió ella  
  
vieron a Yumi acercárseles   
  
-creoq ue es mejor que me vaya por ahora -dijo Sakura pero el le detuvo apoyando su mano en el hombro  
  
-no por favor quédate  
  
-Syaoran, no quieres bailar, vamos -le dice Yumi tomando su mano pero Syaoran se suelta  
  
-no gracias, prefiero quedarme aquí -dijo seriamente  
  
-oh por favor vamos no seas malo -dijo en un coqueto tono de voz  
  
-te dije que no, acaso no oyes lo que te digo además, no me agrada bailar y lo sabes  
  
-si lo pero pense que era mejor, en lugar de que te quedaras aburriéndote aquí  
  
-yo no estoy aburriéndome aquí la compañía de Sakura me es muy agradables  
  
-quieres decir que yo no lo soy, que pude tener ella que yo no -dijo altaneramente esta vez  
  
-no voy a compararte con ella porque son demasiado diferentes, además en ningún momento dije algo como lo que tu dices solo dije que me agradaba la compañía de Sakura  
  
-lo que sea entonces me voy a quedar aquí -contesto la joven   
  
-has lo que quieras -dijo el muchacho se volteo a mirar a Sakura que la podía notar un poco incomoda  
  
-dilculpame, te pedí que te quedaras pero solo te hice pasar un mal rato escuchando esa conversación -susurro bajo  
  
-no te preocupes esta bien, no importa  
  
-no te pedí que te quedaras solo porque no quería estar con Yumi sino sobre todo porque como le dije a ella me agrada mucho tu compañía   
  
-a mi también la tuya -susurro ella sonriéndole- sabes hoy conocí a mucha gente más de la que me podría haber imaginado nunca  
  
-lo se, lastima que no todos son tan agradables como uno quisiera  
  
la joven solo sonrió algo sonrosada y asintió........  
  
Continuara.........  
  
Notas: Oyaho!!!!! Como están todos después de unos cuantos contratiempos aquí estoy con un nuevo capitulo de este fic, estoy tratando de escribir de a uno por ves aunque nunca lo logro del todo, porque cuando se me ocurre una idea me pongo a escribir aunque no sea del fic que este por publicar pero en fin.  
  
Por cierto, lo que esta escrito al principio es otra de las poesías de Nicolas en el cap. Anterior, es solo una parte y se llama "Noche"   
  
Como siempre digo espero les guste este nuevo cap y escríbanme hai? Ya sea por mail ó un review lo que sea lo contestare, los últimos review y/o mail que me llegaron los conteste todos pero si a alguno no le llego el mail dígamelo onegai y les volveré a escribir con gusto.  
  
Saludos a todos,  
  
Sayonara, Lilika Yanagisawa 


	9. Debido a una carta

Capitulo 9: Debido a una carta.............  
  
Nota inicial: solo quería decirles que me equivoque con el color de vestido de Sakura en el capitulo anterior es verde -como mencione en la parte final- el que yo tenía pesado usar como tengo un dibujo de ella usando ese vestido pero el día que escribí la parte del cap. en donde la abuela y Sakura platican mientras toman el té puse rosa porque ese día acaba de terminar un dibujo de un vestido que aún no he pintado pero es rosa y por eso me confundí, pero el vestido que Sakura usa en esa fiesta es verde el rosa sera para otra ocasión   
  
-no sabes de contenta que estoy desde que recibí la carta -sonrió una joven de largos y oscuros cabellos  
  
-no lo dudo hermana, sobre todo por como eres tu y por como te veo ahora -respondió el joven de gafas  
  
-me sorprendió mucho todo lo que me contó y sobre todo me alegro y el que ahora pueda escribirle sin que mamá me diga nada ya que ella siempre quiere mantener muy buenos lazos con los Li  
  
-ya lo creo, nuestra madre es siempre tan pendiente del que dirán que tal vez hasta te anime en tu amistad con Sakura  
  
-le diré a mamá que este año si quiero ir para allá en mis vacaciones -dice con entusiasmo  
  
-para allá te refieres a donde vivimos la abuela y yo   
  
-si, así podré ver a Sakura, dime como esta de niña era muy linda estoy segura que ahora también   
  
-si, es muy bonita, dulce, y muy agradable  
  
-si siempre fue así   
  
-supongo, tiene unos ojos increíbles y el cabello largo recuerdo que cuando tu me contabas sobre tu amiga decías que tenia el cabello corto pero ahora lo tiene bastante largo y por lo general lleva un moño a cada lado   
  
-cualquiera que te escuche pensaría que ella te gusta  
  
-creo que tienes razón pero no es muy linda pero no siento nada de eso por ella, además ella ya esta ocupada -dijo sonriendo con su típica malicia  
  
-a que te refieres con eso -pregunto su hermana conociendo sus maliciosas sonrisas   
  
-recuerdas a mi amigo?   
  
-te refieres a Li? El primo de Meiling  
  
-claro   
  
-si lo recuerdo que pasa con el no me digas...  
  
-algo así el y Sakura han hecho muy buena amistad, aunque no es solo amistad lo que Li quiere con ella, el no lo admite como de costumbre es tan terco el solo dice que la quiere mucho como su prima pero yo lo dudo y obviamente Sakura no se ha dado cuanta de ello he notado que es muy inocente y distraída en ocasiones -sonrió el joven de azules ojos  
  
-quizas hagan linda pareja -sonrió Tomoyo  
  
-verdad que si?, pero no lo puedo convencer de que lo admita lo niega todo el tiempo   
  
-cuando vaya para allá te ayudare no lo dudes  
  
-lo harías?   
  
-claro!! -exclamo con entusiasmo que hizo reír a su hermano- me encantas estos asuntos amorosos   
  
-a veces eres muy efusiva te diré -sonrió el joven  
  
la jovencita le sonrió también, una criada entro le dijo una taza de té y se retiro  
  
-ella me pidió una foto tuya porque quería ver como estabas y yo le regale una de las que tu me has mandado, me dijo que los niños del hogar querían verlas  
  
-el hogar.....-suspira la joven- ojalá pudiera ver a los niños y las mojas de allí antes de que me adoptaran ellos eran mi única familia tal vez no era una familia verdadera pero no queríamos como si fuéramos una y las mojas eran muy buenas conmigo   
  
-Sakura fue a visitarlos una vez Li la acompaño tal vez puedas ir con ella cuando estés all  
  
-tal vez pero no estoy segura de ello  
  
-buenos días abuela -sonrió la joven sentándose a desayunar  
  
-buenos días Sakura -sonrió también la anciana señora- dormiste bien?  
  
-si muy bien y tu?  
  
-yo también y eso que nos acostamos un poco tarde no? Por cierto ayer te vi con Syaoran pero también estaba Yumi acaso ella te hizo algo otra vez  
  
-no para nada, ella solo quería que Syaoran bailara con ella  
  
-oh ya veo pero de seguro le estaba diciendo que no verdad a Syaoran nunca le han gustado esas cosas como tampoco le gusta estar en lugares con mucha gente eso es algo en lo que se parece a mi difunto hijo también siempre fue bastante retraído  
  
-si, el me lo ha dicho en ocasiones  
  
-si pero por eso me alegro que estés con el y sean bueno amigos, porque si que eres un cambio en su solitaria vida debo decir porque siempre le gusta estar solo es muy raro que quiera ir a fiestas, por ejemplo, por decisión propia casi siempre va ya cuando Yelan lo obliga sino prefiere no ir  
  
-si, la verdad me es curioso que siendo como es sea tan amigo de Hiragisawa que es tan extrovertido y conversador  
  
-ya lo creo la verdad que se conocen desde hace mucho tiempo, cuando Juliette vino vivir aquí su nieto solía venir a visitarla y luego se quedo a vivir y como ella venía muy seguido a visitarme así se conocieron   
  
-si recuerdo que me dijeron que tenía 6 años puede ser  
  
-si así es recuerdo que la madre del joven Hiragisawa hizo un escándalo cuando el le dijo que se quería quedar a vivir con Juliette pero después acepto   
  
Sakura solo sonrío terminando su desayuno  
  
-por cierto que harás hoy?   
  
-aún no lo se -contesto la joven  
  
-ayer hablando con tus primas me decían que hacia mucho que no iban de día de campo sería lindo en la tarde realizar uno no crees  
  
-si claro me encantaría -sonri  
  
-en ese caso me acompañarías luego a casa de Yelan para comentárselo  
  
-si claro -sonrió ella- con permiso abuela me retiro a mi habitación avísame cuando nos vamos  
  
-si ve querida lo haré cuando vayamos te mandare llamar   
  
la joven de ojos verdes se retiro a sus aposentos   
  
suspiro el joven dejando la pluma de lado, le levanto de su confortable asiento sin siquiera cerrar el libro en el que escribía, tan solo su mente voló hacia momentos antes cuando escucho cierta conversación ajena, no había sido su intención escucharla tan solo caminaba por los jardines y cuando escucho su nombre no pudo evitar quedándose a escuchar   
  
----------------------- FLASHBACK -----------------------------   
  
-puedes creerlo Syaoran me ignoro toda la noche, la mayoría del tiempo estuvo con esa y luego estaba con algún que otro familiar y no pude estar con el ni un segundo -protesto la jovencita  
  
-si, esa es una de las cosas que más coraje me da -suspira la de cabello oscuro  
  
-tu dices eso pero cuando estuvimos en casa de la abuela le sonreíste y la saludaste como si nada a esa  
  
-la abuela me aprecia mucho y yo a ella no quiero quedar mal ni que mis padres me reten por ello   
  
-quieres decir que lo haces por conveniencia   
  
-algo así y tu deberías hacer lo mismo  
  
-estarás loca, admiro tu fuerza de voluntad pero yo no podría fingir amabilidad con esa  
  
-pues deberías y no la llames esa, que queda muy mal, y mira si alguien te escucha y pregunta a quien te refieres yo no quiero tener que explicar nada  
  
-y no lo harás, como tampoco me pidas que la llame por su nombre porque no puedo   
  
-tu nunca puedes nada  
  
-ah! Muchas gracias   
  
-y que quieres que te diga -suspira Meiling  
  
----------------------END FLASHBACK--------------------------------  
  
-por dios.......-suspiro el joven- nunca me hubiera imaginado que Meiling, solo fingiera amabilidad para no ser regañada -volvió a suspirar- creo que tendré que hablar con ella  
  
se dirigió al baño, necesitaba bañarse a vr si su mente se despejaba una poco tenía un terrible dolor de cabeza.  
  
La perilla de la puerta de la habitación se abrió una criada dejo pasar a una joven de jades ojos  
  
-espérelo aquí señorita   
  
-esta segura de que me pudo quedar aqu  
  
-por supuesto además las señora Xiun me dijo que la acompañara aquí quiere que le traiga algo  
  
-un té por favor  
  
-enseguida se lo traigo, con su permiso, me retiro  
  
-claro pasa -sonrió la muchacha una vez la mujer se fue la joven observo la habitación sin moverse de su lugar, el dormitorio verde en diferentes tonalidades, una gran cama y un buró a un costado, un enorme armario, cerca de el un gran ventanal que daba al balcón, para el otro lado de armario una puerta que parecía conducir al baño, la cual ahora estaba cerrada una chimenea en un rincón, y por ultimo un escritorio y un librero, sobre el escritorio una libro abierto y una pluma en un tintero llamaron su atención se acerco a el observando que había algo a medio escribir  
  
Nada se compara contigo,  
  
Ni el suspiro del bosque en primavera  
  
Ni la luna que festeja con las estrellas  
  
Ni el amanecer brotando en horizonte  
  
Ni el perfume de un campo de rosas  
  
La siguiente frase estaba a la mitad y por ello es que se notaba que estaba a medio escribir   
  
-que hermoso -murmuro   
  
-gracias -escucho a su espalda, la jovencita se asusto y el cuaderno cayo al suelo  
  
-lo siento te asuste? -le pregunto  
  
-lie Syaoran, buenas tardes, además es mi culpa por estar tocando cosas que no debo -murmuro apenada  
  
-no te preocupes -dijo recogiendo su cuaderno y entregándoselo a ella nuevamente -además te dije que te dejaría leerlas uno de estos días no lo recuerdas  
  
-si claro -sonrió ella- escribes muy bonito  
  
-gracias nuevamente si quieres puedes leerlas todas -sonri  
  
-de veras, pues gracias me encantaría  
  
-y ami que las leas, me esperas un minuto   
  
-si claro -dijo observándolo y dándose cuenta que solo llevaba camisa y pantalones oscuro no llevaba aún corbata como solía hacerlo y tampoco sweter, llevaba el cabello más desordenado que de costumbre si es que eso era posible y estaba muy húmedo  
  
el se retiro y volvió momento después ya con la corbata colocada, con un Sweter en la mano  
  
-no he alcanzado a leer todas pero escribes muy bien, me gustaron mucho las que alcance a leer   
  
-me alegro -sonri  
  
-si no te secas bien el cabello te enfermaras  
  
-no saldré así que no hay problema por ahora -sonrió para luego colocarse el sweter y acomodarse el cabello con una mano   
  
-y yo que pense que tu cabello no podía estar más desordenado pero al verte como saliste de l baño puedo saber que si -rio ella  
  
-muy graciosa -dijo el- acaso crees que me veo mal o algo así   
  
-no para nada -dijo sonrojándose- creo que te da mucha personalidad  
  
-de verdad lo crees?   
  
-si bueno eso supongo   
  
-cambiando de tema que te trae por aquí?  
  
-es que abuela tiene pensado que vayamos de día de campo y quiso venir a decírselo a tus hermanas  
  
-ya veo -solo dijo el   
  
alguien golpeo la puerta y el los hizo pasar   
  
-señorita Li le traigo su te, y traje para el señorito pues pense que también querría tomar  
  
-si esta bien, gracias ya puedes retirarte   
  
-si señorito con su permiso   
  
-y dime tu iras?   
  
-quieres que yo vaya?   
  
-si quieres, si   
  
-me encantaría, pero adonde lo hará? -pregunto el joven  
  
-no lo se aún no lo se lo preguntado   
  
-porque no vamos a preguntárselo -prepuso el   
  
-esta bien -tan solo dijo ella  
  
ambos salieron de la habitación y se dirigieron a la sala donde estaba la abuela, cruzaron varios pasillos y bajaron escaleras hasta llegar a dicho lugar  
  
-y yo que pense que la abuela venía sola, hola Sakura como estas? -sonrió Fanren  
  
-donde andaban? -pregunto Fuutie  
  
-buenas tardes -sonrió Sakura- solo platicábamos en la habitación de Syaoran por unos minutos antes de venir hasta aquí -dijo ella y dirigiéndose a su abuela dijo- no me has dicho donde iremos de día de campo  
  
-de eso estamos hablando -sonríe la anciana señora  
  
-y Feimei dice que tiene el lugar perfecto -dijo Shiefa  
  
-y donde es? -pregunto el muchacho  
  
-ya lo verán mañana es un lugar muy especial......  
  
CONTINUARA.........  
  
Notas: Oyaho!!!! Como están todos, después de poco menos de siglo medio -que exagerada yo U- aquí estoy con un nuevo cap. de Eternal Feeling espero que les guste, el fragmento de la poesía es de Nicolás como siempre y se llama "Nada se compara contigo".  
  
Por primara vez creo yo se como se llamara el próximo cap. y será "el Jardín Secreto" espero escribirlo pronto aunque estoy muy enredada con el fic "Mi nueva vida" en el cual no he avanzado demasiado voy más ó menos por la mitad pero a veces borro alguna parte a veces otra las vuelvo a escribir... en fin, para lo que sea me dejan un review o a mis mails: lilikauniversoccs.zzn.com ó lilikayanagisawahotmail.com a veces entro en el msn -con el mail de hotmail obviamente- los sábados por la mañana no se muy bien la diferencia horaria con otros países pero en la Argentina son las 9 ó 10 a veces de la mañana y estoy por lo regular hasta el mediodía.  
  
Por cierto saludos a nueva amiga Mei - chan que me escribió varias veces al mail de uccs por este fic, espero que el cap. Te guste y que vuelvas a escribir!!!  
  
Saludos,   
  
Sayonara, Lilika Yanagisawa 


	10. El jardín secreto

notas iniciales: Oyaho!!! se que antes dije que hasta que no terminara con el cap. de "Mi nueva vida" no seguiría con los otros pero es que aunque estoy hilando la historia bastante bien da para largo así que mejor avanzo con estos porque sino será mucho esperar, y creo que ya me he tardado de más como para pedirles que sigan esperando  
  
Capitulo 10: El Jardín secreto  
  
-Feimei a donde nos quieres llevar hace más de 15' que salimos de casa -protesto el castaño -no te enfades hermanito ya llegaremos falta un poco más sean pacientes -sonrió -pues yo trato de ser todo lo paciente que pueda -dijo Fuutie- el problema que tendré si no llegamos pronto serán mis piernas entumecidas -ya no sean fastidiosos -yo no soy fastidiosa -murmuro -si lo eres y nuestro hermanito también -no me llames así sabes que me molesta -oh vamos no seas malo, además si Sakura te lo dijera no te molestaría -rió la aludida les miro sin entender de que estaban hablando -Sakura jamas me llamaría así pero no es mi hermana -por suerte -dijo Shiefa -que quieres decir -dijo más que hastiado ya con sus bromas -je je nada -se sonrió nerviosamente ante el fruncido ceño del joven nunca era una buena idea hacer enfadar a Syaoran penso la joven por lo que mejor era callarse -Sakura que esa libreta que llevas desde que llegaste -es que voy a escribirle a mi amiga Tomoyo -Tomoyo me suena conocido ese nombre -dijo Feimei -es la hermana de Hiragisawa -dijo el muchacho -oh tienes razón entonces son amigas por correspondencia o algo así -si algo así -sonrió la muchacha de ojos verdes -yo también me escribo con un familiar del amigo de Syaoran con su prima Nakuru porque hace unos meses que esta allá aunque vendrá pronto -nunca me habían contado de ella -prefiero no recordarla, es la mujer más fastidiosa y loca que he conocido -que te oiga -rió Feimei -la verdad no ofende y hasta dudo que le moleste -bueno si es muy efusiva -efusiva es decirlo suavemente es peor que ustedes cuatro juntas -que divino eres -dijo Fanren sarcásticamente -que quieren que les digas si es cierto la cuatro protestaron álgidamente y Sakura y la abuela sonrieron por tal escena mientras Syaoran suspiraba hondamente el chofer aviso que ya habían llegado y el carruaje se detuvo -aquí es? -no precisamente pero estamos cerca, tenemos que adentrarnos un poco en este bosque -ah...Dios espero que sepas bien donde es -te digo que si Syaoran no los voy a perder -y... es que tu sentido de orientación nunca fue muy bueno -murmuro Fuutie -ja! muchas gracias -protesto -de nada -dijo graciosamente la mujer habrían caminado entre la espesura del bosque por unos minutos hasta que comenzaron a oír el sonido de una cascada -si aquí es ya llegamos todo miraron asombrados el lugar aunque fuera invierno era hermoso había muchos arboles y arbustos cubiertos de nieve había un lago y la cascada imponente que se alzaba desde lo alto -que hermoso -murmuró la joven de mirada esmeralda -verdad que si, es mi lugar secreto casi nunca ahí alguien por lo que es ideal para descansar y pasar un buen rato, es aún más lindo en verano ó primavera pero bueno así creo que también lo es -claro que me encanta -sonrió Fanren -si es tan bonito porque no tendemos allí la tela -me parece estupendo vayan -dijo la abuela, la criada que yelan había insistido que llevasen las estaba ayudando a las muchachas a preparar todo  
  
-tía yelan hasta que encuentro a alguien pense que solo estaban los sirvientes de la casa donde están todos -buenas tardes Meiling, Yumi, tus primas se fueron con la abuela y Syaoran a un día de campo te estaban buscando para que fueras pero al no encontrarte ni en tu casa se fueron sin tí -ay vez Yumi por tardar tanto en cambiarte me dejaron aquí -y bueno me apure todo lo que pude no me culpes ahora -si quieren pueden preguntarle al chofer que ya volvió a donde fueron -dijo Yelan -que bueno en eso caso voy a preguntarle vamos Yumi -si claro -sonrió la muchacha- adiós Sra. Yelan -hasta luego -dijo Meiling -que les vaya bien las dos muchachas salieron por unas de las enormes puertas de la sala -aceptaste sin hacer escándalos Yumi no lo puedo creer -ganas no me faltaron Meiling, porque sabiendo que esa estará allí me enfada, pero también estará Syaoran y no quiero esa tonta este más cerca suyo que yo, además que prefiero que no le vuelvan a avisar a mi madre de que comporte de forma inadecuada como me dijo ella la ultima vez y encima me castigo sin dejarme salir por tres días -bueno por lo menos estas pensando más racionalmente -en lo posible hago lo que puedo pero tu a veces me pides demasiado -yo no te pido nada solo te digo que no se le digas esa, ó la tonta o de cualquier forma tan ofensiva que si alguien te escucha tendrás que explicar más cosas de las que quieres -ya lo se no tienes que repetirlo -murmuro la muchacha- mira ahí esta uno de los choferes porque no le preguntas si el las llevo -si ahí voy -dijo Meiling acercando se allí -necesita algo Lady Li, dígame que puedo hacer por usted -tu llevaste a mis primas a su día de campo -no señorita, fue Nagatsu, para que lo busca? -quiero que me lleve allí, así que ve a decirle que lo esperamos en la puerta y que no se tarde -por supuesto voy en seguida con su permiso -bueno vamos a la entrada principal ni bien llego el chofer ambas jóvenes subieron al carruaje y se dirigieron hacia allí -es aquí estas seguro -dijo Meiling -si señorita aquí es ello luego se adentraron un poco entre la espesura del bosque pero no se exactamente a donde fueron -que inútil eres mas vale que vengas con nosotras porque yo no voy a estar deambulando por aquí todo el día -bramó Yumi -como usted diga señorita síganme -caminaron por unos momentos no teniendo muy en claro a donde iban además de que el ruido lejano de la cascada ensordecía sus sentido y entonces es cuando el hombre se dio cuenta de seguro habrían ido allí cerca de la cascada por la hermosa vista que ofrecía dicho lugar -creo saber ahora donde están señoritas -menos mal porque ya me estaban doliendo los pies de tanto caminar -murmuro Yumi -ya no te quejes y apurémonos el hombre comenzó nuevamente a caminar junto a las jovencitas hasta que les vieron había una gran tela en el suelo Sakura estaba al parecer escribiendo en una libreta Syaoran estaba a su lado también estaba la abuela tomando el té y conversando con dos de las hermanas Li ya que las otras no se las veía por allí tal vez caminaban por allí o vaya saber donde estarían -aquí estas ya te puedes ir, recuerda que vengan dos carruajes porque ya no entraremos en uno si? -como diga Lady Li -el hombre se fue -querida me alegro de verte -dijo la abuela a Meiling- y a ti también Yumi, no sabía que estabas con Meiling -buenas tardes, Señora Li, Feimei, Shiefa -sonrió falsamente -hola Syaoran no me vas a saludar y con lo mucho que hace que no te veo -hola -solo dijo el tan friamente como acostumbraba a hablar -buenas tardes Meiling, señorita Chang -hola Sakura estabas tan consentrada en lo que escribías que pense que ni te habías dado cuanta de que llegamos -dijo la joven de rojisos ojos -hola -apenas dijo Yumi como si fuera alguien sin importancia -y donde estan Fuutie y Fanren? -pregunto Mei -se fueron a caminar y no se donde se han metido -dijo la abuela- porque no se sientan y toman el té -si me encantaría -sonrió Mei y se sentó enfrente de la abuela mientras que Yumi también lo hizo solo que lo más cerca posible de muchacho quien por cierto la ignoraba completamente la criada les sirvió el té a ambas y luegose acerco a Shiefa la cual le pedía que le sirviera más -que estas escribiendo Sakura? -es solo un borrador pero le escribo a mi amiga Tomoyo -conoces a Tomoyo Hiragisawa, o es otra -pregunto extrañamente Yumi aunque seguía sin mirarla -presisamente es ella -sonrió Sakura -y de donde la conoces tú -Hiragisawa le hablo de ella y le dio una foto, como su hermana esta en un internado dijo que le agradaría que conociera a alguien de aquí porque a veces como sabras viene de visita y asi tendra alguien con quien conversar -pero si a muchas chicas aquí Meiling y yo por ejemplo -Yumi sonrió coquetamente -de Meiling podría ser, pero de tí solo puedo decir que con amigas como tu quien nesecitan enemigos -que malo eres porque me dices eso -dijo poniendole cara de estar dolida a tal comentario, aunque en realidad estuviera enfadada -y encima lo preguntas -fruncio el ceño el joven -no se a que te refieres -dijo apartando la mirada -tú no sabes lo que no te conviene -ya no peleen -sonrió Xiun -si porque no vamos por la otras dos sí? -Feimei se levanto y la siguieron Shiefa y Meiling, Yumi viendo a Syaoran levantarse también les siguió pensando que el iría -yo me quedaré aquí -dijo la abuela- vayan ustedes -bueno Sakura levanto la vista la muchachas irse y solo suspiro dejando la libreta por unos instantes a un lado -que pasa Sakura porque no vas -pregunto la anciana señora -es que la no me gusta estar con Chang, ella siempre me trata mal -suspiro -y tu Syaoran? ahí se dio la joven de ojos verdes se dio cuenta que el muchacho daba caminaba por el lugar -mientras más lejos este de esta chica mejor -murmuro enojadamente -se que estuvo mal los otros día pero entiende que solo esta celosa, ya se le pasara -lo dudo ella siempre es una porquería de persona -no te expreses asi de ella en una de tus primas, aunque no te agrade es de nuestra familia el muchacho solo suspiro y cuando se dió cuenta de que Sakura lo obserbaba le sonrió haciandola sonrojar -me acompañas a caminar? -pregunto el muchacho -pero y la abuela? aunque esta ella para acomapañarla -dijo la muchacha refieriendose a la criada- no quisiera dejarla aquí -olvidense de mi, yo estoy muy bien, me quedare con may shi -como se llamaba la domestica- estoy muy a gusto ustedes diviertanse, llevatela Syaoran o se quedará aquí toda la tarde -esta bien ambos se retiraron por el lado opuesta al que anteriormente se fueron las hermanas con Mei y Yumi  
  
-donde se habran metido estas dos -suspiro Shiefa -no lo se pero por aquí deben estar -dijo Mei -y yo lo que quiero saber es donde esta Syaoran yo pense que vendría con nosotras -pues parece que se quedo con la abuela y Sakura -pero si yo lo vi pararse -pero no esta aquí asi que no vino con nosotras -además Syaoran siempre se queda en donde este Sakura-rio Feimei -tienes razón se ven tan kawaií Yumi frunció el ceño dio media vuelta y se fue -adonde vas Yumi? -a donde crees Meiling, a donde estabamos antes -grito pues ya estab un poco más lejos de ella -no debimos hablar de ello -dijo Shiefa -y ahora lo dices -suspiro Feimei -sigamos buscando a Fuutie y Fanren -tienes razón Mei  
  
mientras tanto Yumi llegó hasta el lugar donde estaba la abuela, solo encontrando a ella y a la empleada -y Syaoran? -se fue con Sakura a caminar -dijo mirando hacia donde se había ido -bueno gracias -sonrió falsamente y se fue sosteniendose el vestido con la dama que era aunque pensando en cosas no muy agradables maldita seas, yo lo vi primero no te quedaras con el porque siempre obtengo lo que quiero y esta no sera la primera vez que no  
  
-que hermoso lugar me gustaría poder venir en primavera -y lo podrás hacer porque no -si bueno es que cuando empecemos las clases creo que no podre hacer muchas cosas porque me costara acostumbrarme, porque sabes que... yo nunca he ido a un colegio menos uno como el que ire ahora y me siento algo nerviosa además Yumi Chang estara allí y no me gusta esta donde ella porque siemrpe me trata tan mal -no te preocupes ella en clase dudo que algo te pueda decir con los profesores allí y en los descansos no la dejaría que te dijera nada ya que el colegio esta dividido en la parte de las mujeres y la de los varones y solo en los descansos nos veremos ah y en el almuerso, por lo que no te preocupes por ella, no le dejare ni que se te acerque -muchas gracias siempre eres muy dulce el la miro sorprendidamente -realmente lo crees -claro -dijo ella mirando hacia otro lado -pues gracias aunque más bien tú ma has parecido dulce desde que te conoci ella solo sonrió sonrojandose -hablando de otras cosas, para que estes escribiendo nuevamente a la hermana de Hiragisawa quiere decir que ya te llego su respuesta -no es solo que anoto en la libreta cosas que quiero contarle y para no olvidarlas las anoto allí eso es todo -sonrió ella -Syaoran -se escucho la estridente voz de Yumi, ambos voltearon viendo a la muchacha acercarse  
  
porque no se quedo con mis hermanas penso el joven  
  
-Syaoran porque no viniste con nosotras cuando te pusiste de pie pense que irias pero después no te vi y me preocupe por ti -si me pare es porque quería caminar pero no a donde ibas ustedes presisamente -claro con ella si vas pero conmigo eres tan malo el joven no dijo nada solo suspiro y la miro a Sakura para que lo siguiera retirandose de allí -espera no seas descortes no me dejes hablando sola, voy contigo -dijo caprichosamente el muchacho suspiro consternadamente -porque no me deja en paz -murmuro el muchacho, Sakura le sonrió sin saber que decir y el devolvio la sonrisa provocando la tipica expresió en la joven de esmeralda mirada -tan a gusto que estabamos charlando y tuvo que aparecer ella espero que no intente hacerte algo -le murmuro el -no creo, al estar contigo supongo no me hara nada -eso espero o me enfadare con ella Sakura le sonrió hermosamente ante su amabilidad gesto que fue devuelto de igual manera por el joven de mirada chocholate....  
  
CONTINUARA...........  
  
NOTAS: GOMEN,GOMEN,GOMEN,GOMEN,GOMEN,GOMEN en verdad lo siento no era mi intensión tardar tanto espero sepan disculpar la demora y que el capitulo les haya gustado despues de tanto tiempo, este va dedicado a Nicolesaku-chan -esta bien escrito gomen ne si no es así- que me escribio varias veces para saber cuando actualisaría espero que te haya llegado mi mail hace tiempo ya y tambien a mi amiga Mei -chan que me ha dejado review, como digoi siempre lo poemas estan a cargo de mi amigo Nicolas, me gusta como escriba y ay algunos que quedan muy bien en mis historia . la proxima actualización sera para el fic Un angel y luego My sweet promised.  
para lo que sea ya saben que pueden dejarme un review que me dara mucho gusto y sino a mis mail: ó saludos a todos sayonara, Lilika Yanagisawa 


End file.
